Buffy 10 Years On
by VioletGrimm
Summary: What will happen after all the dust settles, 10 years after she closes the hell mouth in Sunnydale and Buffy must ask some old friends and exes to go back into battle once more, but is she being honest about what she really wants.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The wind stabs harshly at her eyes as she peers down the valley below, a full view of the narrow road that twists and turns angrily all the way to the door of the compound. She has a clear sight of any visitor or enemy approaching from her hidden perch within the right turret of the crumbling old castle. The coldness whips around her with each gust of wind, but she remains coiled in position clutching her crossbow just a little tighter. The sun melting above the horizon brings in a golden glow of a new day but Buffy dreads the unwanted guests that will arrive.

A minuscule glint of light flashes in the distance, enough for her hawk like slayer vision to assess the upcoming situation with accuracy. She fluidly raises the radio to her mouth without her guard stance faltering. "Will, come in" she calmly echoes into the radio. "Oh morning Buff, you coming down for breakfast, we're having pancakes?" the chirpy voice coos back through the static. "Wills, they're here. One large off road vehicle, ETA 17 minutes." "oh, oh affirmative, I-I'll send up Meg to relieve your post." Willow fusses in response.

Buffy scoops up the radio and crossbow and makes her way to the ancient stone stairs that spiral darkly down through the turret, turning back for a last stern glance into the distant road. She agilely moves through the darkness, running her hand gently on the cold damp stone as she makes her way to the bottom. She hears the exit door open and the sound of light chatter as she nears the bottom of the stairs.

Meg was a newer recruit, Xander had found her in a remote valley village in Wales some months before, after reports of a young girl who had fought off a deformed hooligan gang had leaked. She was young, around 18 and pretty, with long dark curly hair and a pale complexion. Her manner was serious but motivated, Buffy had found it difficult to bond with the slayers in Sunnydale, but liked Meg straight away. "Report when they are 5 minutes away, I want to know how many and if you see any weapons on them." Buffy gave the instruction as they passed at the base of the turret stairs, Meg nods as she makes her way to scale the stairs, enthusiastically saluting with a "Yes Boss, no problem, oh and Willow has saved you some pancakes", Buffy breaks a small half smile.

The canteen is bright and slick, a modern industrial addition to the old castle exterior. Overhead strip lights reflect on the silver surfaces and white walls. A number of the slayers bustle busily around the large wooden table in the centre of the room, clearing away dishes and mess. Willow smiles widely at her friend she bobs excitedly towards Buffy with a plate of pancakes raised in offering, she can sense the tenseness in her closest friend but just soothingly rubs her on the arm as she shakes her concern face into a happy smile, forcing the plate into her hands, "Eat, you can't be all hungry grumpy Buffs when they get here, that won't help". Buffy knew not to argue with the endless perkiness that was Willow, so she takes the plate with a grumble sitting alone at the freshly cleared table, the others all filtering back to their duties elsewhere in the castle.

The off road vehicle arrives at the entrance to the compound after being waved through the outer gates. Five agents exit the vehicle every one in a black suit and wearing sunglasses. Buffy waits at the open entrance, still casually holding her crossbow, a cynical sigh accompanied by an eye roll creeps out as she stands there in her jeans and baggy ex-army jacket. The driver waits with the vehicle, Buffy catches a glimpse of a holster in his belt. The other men march up to the welcome party of Buffy, Willow and a few additional slayers on entrance duty that day. The lead agent smiles that all American smile and puts out a strong hand towards the slayer, "Buffy Summers, it is an honour to finally meet you, I am Doug Peterson." Buffy fanes a polite smile and reluctantly leads the men inside.

Buffy sits relaxed in one of the spinny conference room chairs, one leg tucked under her, two of the visiting agents remain standing, sunglasses firmly on, both guarding the door. Doug and another agent sit at the conference table to the side of Buffy and finally remove their glasses.

The talks go on for about an hour, but this was not the first time this nameless government agency has visited the slayer headquarters in Scotland. This is their last effort to try and recruit Buffy and her slayers and she can feel their desperation. They use phrases like "civic duty" and "greater good". Buffy listens again to the sales pitch she has heard from a range of governments, all who have heard about the Sunnydale incident and tried to recruit the slayers in the 4 months since hell mouth was closed for good.

As Peterson finishes he looks to Buffy expectantly with his gleaming smile. Buffy pauses, pulls herself out of the chair with a yawn, "Look, Peterson is it? I will tell you the same as I did on the phone, and as I have to a few important people around the world. We are not fighters…..we are protectors. We have no agenda, no affiliation, no political motivation and we do not work for anybody and never will. If the world needs us, we will be there, but for people, not just YOUR people." Peterson's cheerful mask breaks and the annoyance he feels from being dragged half way across the world is clearly show in the tensing of his clean shaven face. Buffy gestures towards the door "Now I know you came all this way hoping to change my mind, but I was clear that would be a wasted journey. Now please leave us alone."

Willow joins Buffy back in the turret to watch the 4x4 disappear into the distance, they stand side by side unmoving. "Do you think they'll be back Buff?". "Not if they know what's good for them?" Buffy's voice is serious and yet wavers with a hint of worry. Willow lowers her head as the car vanishes over the horizon, tentatively asking "Do you think they knew anything? You know, about the, about the?", "No! They didn't know, but it's getting risky, we need to move on using the doubles and plan how we are going to hide….it". Willow grasps her friends hand and squeezes with reassurance as they both keep facing forward, a single tear escaping from Buffy's eye, feeling cold as ice in the harsh Scottish wind as it silently rolls down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: Buffy's back in Town

Buffy's back in Town

Chapter Song- Kristin Hersh- Shake

The moon shines down on a neglected industrial estate in downtown LA, the silence is broken as a body smashes through an old window near the top of one of the units. Spike hits the ground with a thud "Grrrhh, blasted, bloody, great" he chunters as he picks himself up, shards of glass flying off his long leather coat.

A large grey demon, with a single giant horn protruding from its grotesque boar like head crashes through the warehouse door followed swiftly by Angel. Angel launches himself at the escaping demon and tackles the beast to the ground just outside, he has a tight grip on the demon's legs but is pulled along a few metres before a swift kick to the face knocks the horned assailant out cold. "That's for the window you bloody swine!" shouts Spike as he lights a cigarette and gives a second kick "and that ones just for me". He offers a hand out to Angel, who hesitates but takes it. "5 years mate, we've been a solid do-gooder team for 5 years, not even accounting for our Wolfram and Hart years, and you still find it hard to take my help" Spike laughs "You got issues Angel mate, big issues". Angel shrugs off the comments and removes a jewelled cuff from the horn of the comatose demon, he peers at the artefact and pushes it into his trench coat pocket.

Spike strides across the parking lot the thrill of the fight clear with every movement, he drops easily into the passenger seat of Angel's car, tapping his cigarette hand on the outer door to show his excitable impatience for his partner. Angel takes his time, never missing an opportunity to irritate Spike. "Come on mate, hurry things up a bit, I'm pumped, lets get to Lorne's and get loaded" Spike claps his hand on the door a few times. Angel keeps his cool and casually pulls himself into the drivers seat and pulls the car away. Spike's joy and excitement hard to contain as he fiddles with the radio, finally tuning in a thrashing familiar beat "I'm a rebel yeah, I want more more more" blasts out and Spike leans back with a chuckle to finish his cigarette and enjoy the ride.

Lorne's bar is hidden amongst the back alleys, the kind of place you can only find if you know where it is. The two vampires stride down the concrete stairs that lead to a blue iron door, Angel swings in first followed by a more deflated Spike, the false adrenaline of the fight fully worn off on the car ride. As soon as the inner door cracks the music can be heard from inside, a slow rhythmic jazz increases in volume as the red lights flood over them, they turn down the inner stairs.

It hits both vampires like an upper cut as they enter the bar, stopping them in their tracks, a scent so distinct it takes them each back to the happiest and most torturous moments of their past in an instant. Both take a deep breath they do not need, a reflexive habit of preparation from their human days, then both murmur simultaneously "Buffy".

The room is small with a demon jazz band on a small stage to the right, a collection of tables in the centre of the room and a row of more private booths on the far wall. A few demons take the chairs, but the bar is pretty empty. Lorne sips an elaborate looking cocktail sat at the end of the round bar to the left, perched casually on a stool he raises his glass to his friends with a welcoming smile. The vampires head towards him both scan the room, each eager to catch the first glimpse of their slayer. "She's round the corner boys, last booth" Lorne gestures round to the other side of the bar with a casual wave to the lower lit booths, usually reserved for more private meetings. They move to head to the booth but Lorne catches Angels arm "Tread carefully my dear friend, she seems…..fragile", Angel nods and leads them round to the booth.

Buffy's outline can be seen as they round the end of the bar, only just visible in the low lighting, if their hearts could beat the music of the band would be drowned out, even now ten years since Sunnydale she still captivates them both. She sits completely still, in a trance like stare, she holds onto a whiskey glass that sits on the table that seems to be holding her fragile body up, anchoring her to the spot.

"Buffy?" Angel's voice breaks her out of the trance as they approach and she jumps up with a start, throwing herself around his middle "Angel", her tiny frame grasps him so tight under his coat as she closes her eyes and squeezes him just a little too hard. He encases her shoulders and draws her in, wincing slightly "Oh, sorry" she half whispers as she loosens her superhuman grip just a little. "Hey, gonna make a guy jealous over here sweetheart" quips Spike, "Oh Spike, I…I" Buffy releases the larger vamp and throws her arms full around Spikes neck, hanging off him and pushing her cheek into his chest. He lifts her up slightly as he grasps her full around the waist with both arms and she crushes her body into him, Spike quietly breathes into her ear, "You're gonna be alright pet, I got you".

After what seems like a blissful eternity Spike releases the slayer and they all slip into the booth, Angel positions himself across from Buffy and Spike slides in next to her, a protective arm across the back of her seat. Buffy composes herself and forces what should be smile across her mouth, but the rest of her face stays harsh and withdrawn.

"So, how are you boys? You miss me?". Spike laughs at the question "Like you have to ask love". "Buffy, why are you here?" Angel interrupts the pleasantries "you seem…..well you seem bad". Buffy laughs sarcastically, "Thanks honey, I know you guys don't age, but give a girl a break, I haven't exactly had time for a skin care regime battling the forces of evil". "No Buffy, you know what Captain forehead means, you're a goddess sweetheart, no change there, to be fair I think you're actually more beautiful if that's even possible, but something's wrong, something deeper, baby we can feel it" Spike gently strokes Buffy's cheek as he speaks, her head melting into his comforting touch.

Buffy drinks her whiskey, and immediately cringes at the earthy taste, she shakes it off and gears herself up. "I need you, I need you both, I need you to be my warriors". Angel fleets a look at Spike, and back to Buffy, "We will always be there for you Buffy, always, but you have never asked for our help, this is big isn't it, you need to let us in Buffy, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you everything, I just can't, I need you to trust me, like you say, I've never asked for either of you to help me. You just always seem to be their, but this time is different, this time I can not fail, if I do I don't think I'll survive" tears begin to roll down Buffy's face and Spike cocoons her, holding his forehead to hers "Anything, love, anything, what can we do, his voice is open and soft, submitting always to her will. "If we can help Buffy, you know we will BOTH do anything for you" Angel frowns at the closeness of Spike and Buffy "but we need to know what's going on".

Buffy raises her head and sniffs back her emotions a little, distancing a fraction from Spike "Do you have a place? I'm so tired, I travelled all night and haven't slept for days, we can talk about it in the morning, I promise, but tonight I need to rest".

Angel's Place is a basement apartment, dark and minimalist a large black leather couch and armchair sit in the middle of the large open room, Angel leads Buffy to sit in the chair and Spike dumps her large bag against the wall and perches quickly on the arm next to her. Angel heads to the open plan kitchen area that stretches into the far corner, he gets a clean glass and fills it, subtly stuffing some bloody pots from earlier into the sink.

Buffy takes the glass and sips "Thanks". Angel moves away, casually moving cushions into place and tidying away clothes that have been left about. "Do you want something to eat?" Angel gestures towards the kitchen. "I'm all good for pigs blood smootie, but thanks, I just really want a shower and some sleep, I'll crash on the couch". Spike throws himself forward with a guffaw "You'll take my room love, theirs an en suite, I'll take the couch", before Buffy can argue Spike has scooped up her bag and headed through a door to the left of the couch, the sound of running water can be heard a few seconds later. Spike reappears "It takes a few ticks to warm up, but I've left you a clean towel in their". Buffy looks to Angel for a second, he nods in approval at the set up and she nods back in thanks, dragging her exhausted body up she takes herself off into Spike's room, stroking his arm in thanks as she passes him, she pulls the door to and is gone.

The shower beats down on Buffy's tired muscles, her hands push against the wall to hold her up. She lets the water wash down over her face as she closes her eyes, feeling submerged and warm. She turns the water off and wraps her self in the towel Spike has left for her.

Her hair drips down her shoulders and on the floor, but she doesn't have the energy to stem the leaks and just slumps on the end of the bed. Spike has also left a clean Lynyard Skynyrd T-shirt on the bed, she knows it for her, it was her favourite comfy shirt when they lived together, she picks it up and crams it into her face inhaling the sweet smell of it's owner.

She drops the towel on the floor dragging the T-shirt on, she is still damp and it sticks to her body, but she doesn't care. She grabs some underpants from her bag and puts them on, but that is all her tired state can manage and she sprawls out on the bed. Grabbing the corner of the blanket she wraps it roughly around herself forcing her eyes shut and curling into the tightest ball she can, the exhaustion takes over and she is asleep.

Her stomach drops as she feels herself hit the bed with a start, the usual bad dream since the incident, she looks at the clock on Spike's bedside table, she has managed to get a couple of hours at least. Her head spins immediately with her worries as she regains consciousness, and she can feel a sickness rising inside her, like the worst guilty feeling that just wont subside, eating her up and tormenting her. Unwrapping herself from the blanket she moves to sit on the side of the bed and her breathing begins to quicken and she feels the panic setting in.

Buffy grips the edges of the bed and forces her breathing into a pattern and eventually staves off the panic, she needs to move, needs to think of something else. She gets up and wanders around the room a little, picking up trinkets that Spike has on some of the shelves, he always liked to be surrounded by things, he must drive Angel mad she thinks to herself.

She fiddles with a few objects, a bracelet, a small demon carving, an old book, but eventually finds herself drawn to the door, she reaches for the handle but hesitates for a moment.

Spike is lying on the couch asleep, he is topless and his pale muscular torso shines like marble in the low lighting, buffy imagines how his cool skin would feel against hers and trips a little on the old tapestry rug spread across the floor. "Admiring the goods are we slayer?" Spike smirks as he speaks unmoving with his eyes still closed. "I…er, I was just…I " Buffy feels strangely embarrassed even though she was once closer to Spike than anyone, but it has been a few years and his unfaltering self confidence always throws her off guard.

Spike casually turns his body round to sit on the couch, he leans back across the back lighting a cigarette from the table with his Zippo which he discards with a throw. He allows himself to take in the sight of her, that T-shirt loosely draped around her, smooth legs, damp messy hair, he shudders with a hungry grin.

They look at each other for a second, Buffy looks deep into Spikes eyes and he can feel her pleading with him, she wants to ask him but she is so caged. He moves towards her, still taking slow drags on the cigarette, she stands still eyes still open wide and staring at him. As he reaches her she drops her gaze a little. "You don't want to be alone? Right?" Spike is so close to her as he speaks he can feel the hairs stand up on her body as she feels the cold. "I'll just hold you baby, whatever you need" Spike's voice has changed, less joking, softer and careful. She leans herself against him and he kisses her forehead gently "Come on", he leads her back towards his room and she complies without a word.

He holds her like he used to, wrapped all around her, her head rests on his bicep and he encases her with the other arm, she coils up like a spring pushing her back against his chest. She is so quiet; Spike goes to speak but senses it is not the right time. He can feel her heart racing and strokes his hand gently down her arm and softly unclenches her fists, not an easy task with that slayer grip, but she submits and releases some tension from her body as she realises her knuckles are aching.

They lay together silent for half an hour, slowly Spike feels her body give in and relax much to his relief, then she shifts so slightly a mere mortal may miss the signal. She moves to allow Spike's hand to drop onto her waist, just where her T-shirt has bunched up a little to expose her bare hip, little minx, he thinks to himself, but he takes the bate and grasps her tight and in one swift move pulls her round to face him slipping his hand under the back of her top strong up her spine, caressing her bare skin.

She flexes against his strong grip and looks into him, Spike can see the sadness in her and halts himself "Buffy, are you sure you want this?". Her face remains withdrawn, but she grips her leg up and around his waist pulling his body in tight "Take me away from myself…..please, I need to not think" she closes her eyes as she pulls him a little tighter with her leg and moves her hands around his chest, she slides one hand around the back of his neck and pulls his lips onto hers. The kiss is like a long lost spark that ignites into an instant fire, she is so hot against his dead body and he responds to her passion, allowing his hands to grab and grapple her strong little body. Buffy pauses panting, "Make me forget everything else, just for tonight, please, William", when she uses his name his whole body responds he pushes his hips into her and rolls her onto her back growling like an animal, he feels alive and desperate to be with her, no one has ever pushed his buttons like her. He swiftly pulls her T-shirt over her head hungrily kisses and bites her now bare body, he allows a little fang which makes Buffy's body tremble. Buffy arches her back and responds to every touch and bite. She hears him unbuckle his belt and feels sweet relief, her head empties of everything apart from the glorious feeling that is Spike as he pushes her in a way that only he knows how.


	3. Chapter 3: The Missing

The Missing

Chapter 3

Chapter Song- Massive Attack- Paradise Circus

Buffy slips out from under Spikes sleeping arm pulling on her underwear and loaned T-shirt, she silently stalks across the room to her bag, rummages and finds a pair of pink pyjama bottoms with cats faces on them which she pulls on. Creeping gently, she opens the bedroom door which creaks out a whisper.

"He's on the roof" Spikes voice does nothing to hide his disappointment he sighs as he rolls back over pulling the blanket over himself in a huff.

"Thanks" Buffy says with an apologetic tone as she leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

Buffy casts a glance through an open door on the opposite side of the living room to Spike's doorway and sees an empty bed in an immaculately neat room, she heads to the internal entrance door near the kitchen. The door opens out onto an enclosed concrete hallway lit with fluorescent strip lights. There is a metal door with a broken lock down the corridor with a rusted sign above saying 'SERVICE STAIRS'. Buffy follows the concrete stairs up through eight flights, each level cold on her bare feet and enclosed with no windows just a simple metal door at each landing.

As she pushes the final door out she is hit by the cool night air, there is slight breeze and the door slams shut behind her and bounces against another busted lock as she steps out onto the roof. On the edge of the building she sees a large dark silhouette flinch slightly at the clatter. She walks over to where Angel is sat, he is facing out looking down onto the quiet streets and alleyways below, he doesn't turn or say anything so Buffy clambers her self over the wall edge and sits with her short legs dangling over next to his.

Buffy swings her legs as she starts to speak with her signature sarcastic tone "You Ok? You're not gonna jump or anything are you? I mean think it would really hurt but not sure you would actually"

"Buffy" Angel angrily cuts her off "I'm just thinking, about anything but you and him, if that's ok with you"

"Oh, well I'm sorry if you heard anything, I didn't mean to be mean, I just needed…." Buffy drops her head in shame

"Look Buffy" Angel turns to her as he speaks "I'm a grown-up, I know what you and Spike had, when I came and helped with all that D'Hoffryn business all those years ago I saw it." The pain is clear on his face as he admits this.

"Yes, and if I remember rightly you gave us your blessing" Buffy points out

"I did, but I knew it wouldn't last, and I know it still wont, but it's hard to see him eating all the cookie dough, while I'm patiently waiting for some delicious cookies, you know." Angel says this with such conviction that Buffy forces herself to hold in a chuckle.

"Angel, I really thought it was working with Spike 5 years ago, and you need to accept that I do actually love him too" she pauses as Angel growls a little at this statement "but, but well he left me didn't he, and if he doesn't really want to be with me, maybe I'm too difficult to be with. How do I know these cookies are good enough for anyone" she shrugs as if she accepted this possibility years ago.

"What! HE LEFT YOU! But I thought….. but he was so….that bloody snake" Angel gets up with an angry jump.

"What? You mean you didn't know, but he came here… you have lived together for 5 years, how could you not know he left me?" Buffy follows the large angry vampire back towards the roof door, gripping his arm and pulling him back towards her "Wait!"

"That bloody snake! He turned up here 5 years ago Buffy, drunk, angry, ready to kill me" Buffy stares bewildered at this information and grips his arm a little tighter in a signal for him to continue "he said that you couldn't love him because you really wanted to be with me but you couldn't be because of the stupid curse. He was under the impression that if he staked me, you could mourn and get over me."

"But he didn't kill you, obviously" Buffy nodded towards the fact that he still stood before her.

"No, we fought, he sobered up a bit and then he seemed to realise that you probably wouldn't forgive him for staking me, or I'd probably come back in some crazy mystical way anyway, so there wasn't any point"

"So you let him move in?" Buffy released his arm only to raise her hands in disbelief

"Well yeah." Angel shrugged.

Angel and Buffy re-enter the apartment as Spike puts three mugs on the large wooden dining room table, both look harassed but stay quiet. Angel sits down and grabs straight for a big black mug with cartoon white fangs on it and takes a few large gulps. Buffy takes a chair next to him and Spike pushes a plain mug full of hot coffee under nose, she inhales the aroma with a pleasant sigh. Spike throws himself roughly into the chair opposite Angel and grabs a 'Passions' mug and gulps himself, wiping a tiny drop of blood from the corner of his mouth as he brings the mug down.

The trio sit there for a minute, Angel is the first to speak "You left her?" he does not look at Spike but stares quizzically into space and just grips his mug "You told me that she kicked you out. How could you leave her, don't you know how lucky you were?" Angel starts to vibrate a little out of his chair as his rage rises. Buffy puts a soothing hand on his arm and he plonks back into the chair.

"Look mate, she may not have actually kicked me out but she might as well have" Spike gestures towards Buffy with a sarcastic laugh.

"SHE has a name and SHE, I mean I am right here guys" states Buffy calmly "Look, this is not what I came here to talk about, Willow is going to be here soon and we need to know if you are going to help me?" Buffy slams her hand on the table and both Vampires drop their guard a little. "This mission is the only thing that matters, the only thing I care about right now, I told you last night if it goes wrong I don't think…well I don't think there will be any cookies left for anyone to enjoy, the oven may just burst into flames and burn all the Buffy cookies up!" Buffy controls her voice and looks from Angel to Spike and back again "So are you in or not?"

The vampires look at each other and chime together reluctantly "We're in".

Buffy spends the rest of the day on the couch frantically searching through directories and databases on a tablet she has brought with her. Spike sits in the armchair smoking and trying to pretend he isn't watching her every move. Angel sits at the dining room table going through some paperwork "Look Buffy, why can't you just give us some sort of idea what we are doing here, I feel useless" he shouts over from behind his files.

"Not until Willow gets here, I don't think I can explain it without her" with that there is a resounding knock at the door and Angel jumps to answer it.

Willow smiles as the door swings open and goes straight in for a big hug with Angel as she hurries herself through the doorway dropping her things on the floor. She keeps the embrace short heading past Angel and directly for Buffy who is already on her feet instantly looking far more fragile than before, Willow throws her arms around her oldest friend and squeezes her tight an unspoken reassurance exudes from the elegant witch as they stay tightly bound for a few minutes.

Spike breaks the embrace with a polite cough "Nice to see you Will, you're looking good" he says with a wink.

Willow drops her arms and pats down her beautifully tailored jacket and soft silk shirt looking a little bashful at the comment "thanks Spike, you look, well you look the same but good" she smiles a little but quickly turns serious again, "Now we need to talk and plan".

Willow goes back to a satchel bag she has dropped by the front door and retrieves a tablet and a folder full of files. She heads to the dining room table and starts to lay her things out as the others follow, this is not their first Scooby meeting and the Vampires are keen to be told any information. Buffy hangs back a little, she seems reluctant to look at the paperwork directly and starts to bite her nails.

"So what has Buffy already told you?" Willow asks this looking directly at Buffy, who gives a short sharp shake of the head

"Nothing Will!" Angel barks

"I couldn't explain Will, can you just tell them about, well tell them what we need to know" Buffy exhales

"OK, well where shall I start" Willow seems almost annoyed but shakes it off and turns to the two waiting vampires "Well, there was something that we acquired after we closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, something magical and important"

"What, like a weapon" Angel asks confused

"No" Buffy answers angrily "Not a weapon, just an artefact, hard to describe, magical and powerful but not a weapon. We had to hide it as we knew someone would want it, try to use it for something evil, like the story of my life, so we hid it with Oz. For the last 10 years nearly it's been fine, safe."

"So what happened, did old Puppy dog monk lose the thing or what? Same old, same old, creepy magic thingy gets taken and we get it back, just not sure why my lady here is quite so upset about the whole thing" Spike is starting to loose patience and takes out his hip flask and swigs.

"Yes" Willow picks up Buffy's strand "It was taken, 4 nights ago and Buffy is very upset, they killed a lot of Oz's pack to get this artefact, that 'Puppy Monk' risked his life to try and protect it and they nearly beat him to death, so yes we are both emotionally involved in this one, Spike!"

"Right, sorry, you know I always liked that little wolf really" Spike lowers his haunches and sits back to listen.

Willow continues to tell the vampires what happened in the mountains, how a special ops team stormed the monastery where Oz's pack resides shooting carelessly and killing their way through. They got into the caves below after serving Oz a severe beating, leaving him for dead and taking the artefact and nothing else.

"So what is it? I'm not quite sure why you didn't tell us about this years ago if it was so damned important to be honest." Angel fingers through the photos from the aftermath at the monastery that Willow has piled on the table.

"Well, actually it didn't have a name, it's something new. We searched the texts and could only find some indication that it had been created as a result of using the the amulet at the battle in the Hellmouth." Willow spoke carefully, as if she had rehearsed how to explain this.

"We call it the Day Moon" Buffy's voice piped up from her new position leant against the kitchen wall

"OK, so what does it do? Why would someone want it?" Angel throws the pictures back down, unsatisfied with the images.

"Nothing, it doesn't do anything, it just is, we know very little of what it can do if anything. We know it has power but we haven't fully tested it. We believe that a particular 'secret' US government department may believe it can be altered into a form of weapon, or used

as some sort of leverage against me." Buffy punches her fist backwards against the wall and leaves a cracked plaster indent.

"Yes, the main problem is that because of it's origins it is connected to Buffy, the amulet, the slayer scythe, all that slayer magic flying around maybe" Willow looked hopeful that the vampires might understand but they looked blank.

"It's part of my soul." Buffy moved from the wall and looked at the boys square on" during that battle ten years ago a part of my soul broke off and formed the Day Moon". Each vampire immediately identified with the importance, each cold feel their soul burn a little inside them.

"So why did you hide it? Why didn't you tell me? All those years together and you never said anything." Spike's voice quavers with anger "I mean, I could have helped you love, if it was so important? All those years I thought Angel was your big secret, but you were just full of them I expect."

"Don't you tell me I should have shared, you don't know what it's like to be the slayer, I am one, I am alone and I can't trust anyone! Even when we had all those slayers, they were temporary, I knew it, I kept my distance, I relied on myself." Buffy was gearing up for one of her speeches, she needed them to understand "I am stood in a room with the three people I love and trust more than anyone else in the world and each and everyone of you has gone crazy and tried to kill me or end the whole at some point or another! Some on numerous occasions" she looks venomously towards Angel "How can you tell me to share and trust with my most important secret? I am in danger of betrayal at every turn, I can't trust, I can just hope and rescue you from yourselves again and again. I didn't even tell Willow really, I made her wipe her own memory to erase any knowledge of the Day Moon as soon at it was safe and hidden, I had to tell her 4 days ago this heavy secret I have carried for 10 years"

Angel, Spike and Willow all bow their heads, each embarrassed of their weaknesses and betrayals over the years, they say nothing. Buffy grabs a sheet from the file and slams it on the table, "This is where we start". The page depicts an old head shot of young army officer time stamped as 1986 with the name Corporal Peterson at the top.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Chapter 4- The Plan that's not a Plan

Chapter Song- Fiona Apple- Criminal

The drive to Phoenix had been long and quiet, Buffy sat in the back staring motionless out of the open window for hours. Willow slept most of the way, curled against the other window in the back. Angel drove allowing himself to be transfixed by the dark night roads and Spike smoked and drank in the passenger seat, occasionally casting his eye over the slayer.

They had left at sunset and were nearing their remote destination on the outskirts of Phoenix as the clock approached 1:00am. Angel swung the large black car into a deserted gas station with one blinking 'open' light.

Willow stretched and yawned as she got out of the car and Spike came round to perch on the back as Angel filled up the tank. Buffy wandered out of the car and over to the glow of the station window, she stared through the dirt and and grime at a brochure for a near by retirement village with an elderly man pulling a golf cart laughing.

She felt him close behind her and smelled his usual cologne mixed with cigarettes and whiskey, somehow he made the mix smell sweet and intoxicating. "I didn't realise, I thought it was old forehead holding you back, I'm sorry" Spike breathes his words into her ear and Buffy can't help but draw towards his mouth a little.

"It was, kinda, I do love him too, you know that, but this was what kept me really distant, I had to protect it" Buffy turns to carry on with her explanation but she sees from Spikes small grin that she doesn't need to and just allows him to stroke her hair in a comforting movement.

"I could see it was killing you baby, I knew there was this secret, didn't matter what it was, forehead, magic orb, don't matter. I just knew you couldn't tell me and it was hurting you keeping it from me, so I left, let you be free from the guilt my love." He kept stroking her, un faltering in his affection "Now we know though pet, maybe we can you know, work things out again, make it work somehow"

"I can't think about that right now" Buffy swats away Spikes hand and looks over his shoulder at Angel finishing the gas "Plus, I'm not sure I can take the torment of hurting either of you anymore, it's too much pressure" she walks back to the car and resumes her staring position out of the window avoiding Spikes wanting gaze.

They leave the car a few side roads back and head through the woods at the edge of "Salt River Golfing resort", an expansive golf course surrounded by luxury houses, retirement homes for the very wealthy, each one with it's own grounds and portion of forrest.

The four of them silently move threw the trees and come up around the back of one of the walls encasing a large brick built house. Buffy directs Willow to the security system on the wall and she casts a small spell under her breath, there is a minute fizz from the cameras and fence and Willow gives a nod.

Buffy indicates for Willow to stay put in the trees and gives her a small pair of binoculars. Buffy runs for the eight foot wall and scales it with ease, dropping down the other side with a graceful dismount. Angel and Spike land effortlessly either side of her and they drop down to hide in the bushes of the border they have landed in.

There is one light on in the house, glowing out through the patio doors that lead out onto the garden where the gang lay in wait. A shadow moves around inside the room and then disappears, they take the queue and move closer to the house through the shadows of the garden.

Buffy sneaks up to the glass doors and takes a stealthy glance inside, she sees a man with grey hair sat facing away from the glass in a large leather reading chair. She signals for the vampires to follow her lead, slowly she moves to the door and pushes down the handle without a sound. The door opens silently and she enters, taking one step at a time towards the chair, Angel is behind her, 'Click', they both freeze as the leather chair turns round to face them, Doug Peterson greets them with that all American grin and a sawn off shot gun. He is older now, about 60 and wears a golfing jumper.

"Buffy Summers, well what do I owe this pleasure?" He laughs at their predicament but it is short lived.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you mate" Spike is over the agent in a heartbeat with a cut throat razor pushed against his neck, a trickle of blood escapes as the agent drops the smile and the gun.

Spike ties up the agent as Buffy and Angel discuss something quietly in the corner, he hums as he works, missing the old maim and torture a little over the years. Buffy heads over and pulls up a chair opposite the agent. Angel loosely holds the gun straight faced standing guard behind her, Spike rubs his hands together excitedly as he finishes the last knot at the thought of what's to come.

"So, what can I do for you Miss Summers? What's it been, 10 years?" Agent Peterson has regained his smug edge.

"Where is the Day Moon?" Buffy asks without emotion

"Well, as lovely as this little visit is Miss Summers, I have to tell you I don't know what you are talking about." Agent Peterson struggles a little against his ropes.

"Where is the Day Moon?" Buffy asks again, dead pan and still

"Really Miss Summers, I was lead to believe you were one for upholding the law and what is this, kidnapping, holding against ones will, not smart if you think about it" Peterson babbles and struggles more.

"I'm going to ask you one more time" Buffy gets up and moves towards the agent, putting her hands atop his tied forearms and bending down to his eye level "Where is the Day Moon"

Peterson smiles a smug little smile, and Buffy turns away from him and strikes him straight in jaw with a swift punch. A tooth cracks and flies out of his mouth and across the room, he looks at her with hate as a trickle of blood dribbles from his now bust lip.

"Well I see you mean business, Miss Summers but I do not think we are on the same page here, not sure I've ever heard of this Moon Rise thing" Peterson spits a glob of blood onto the floor.

Buffy launches herself at him, grappling him around the throat with such force that she lifts him and the whole chair off the ground as he squirms and chokes. "I will knock every tooth out of your head 1 by 1 until you tell me what I need to know Doug"

Angel pulls Buffy back as Spike releases her grip from the mans throat and lowers him back down to safety. "Take her out of here man" Angel directs a now struggling Buffy towards his peroxide friend who wrestles her out of the patio doors into the garden receiving numerous damaging blows for his troubles.

Angel puts down the gun on the glass coffee table next to the agent and picks up Spike's cut throat off the floor. The agent glances at the gun, millimetres from his bound hand, Angel paces flicking the blade in and out casually, he smiles and begins to speak

"You see, man, I don't know who you are, and I don't care. Buffy, well, she's not made for the whole 'torture' thing, too emotional, but me, well, I'm built for this shit" Angel quivers at the sound of the blade opening up "I have had years of practice and believe me I will get what I want, and I will enjoy every moment that you resist" The agent has stopped struggling and stares at his new tormentor, he has realised that the gun is his first form of torture, the torture of hope "I can see by the look in your eyes you know exactly who I am"

"Angelus" The agents voice has turned to gravel as he recalls long ago information about the demon before him.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Angel grins a sinister smile as Peterson prepares himself.

Outside in the garden Buffy still fights against Spike's strong grip, but eventually calms, he knows she could break free if she really wanted to but she submits, she needed to be saved from doing something she couldn't live with. They will take those burdens for her always, Spike and Angel, they have lifetimes of guilt to deal with, what's another torture session to add to the list of repentance.

Buffy sits on a lawn chair, unable to look at the house or Spike, a short scream escapes from the open window and Buffy cringes.

"He won't take long love, he's the master at this shit" Spike sounds optimistic

"Not helping Spike" Buffy cringes at another shout of pain.

"Look pet, sometimes you have to break some heads, and looking at that sleaze ball, I can guarantee he most definitely deserves this" he sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders as a deep guttural growl can be heard and fit of sadistic laughter "It's just, are you sure he knows something? I know he's a government prick but how do you know he knows anything"

"He was in Scotland, 10 years ago, when we first found out about the Day Moon" Buffy rubs her head aggressively in anger at herself.

"Well, couldn't that have been a coincidence" Spike tentatively asks.

"I watched a security video from the monastery" Buffy pained at the thought of those images "It was the way they moved, they were his, I saw that same training, movement, feeling when his elite team came to see us. He knows, I know it."

"Well that's good enough for me Buffy."

They sit quiet as a blood curdling scream reverberates against the perimeter wall.

"Well on the plus side, I think our resident sadist is about there anyway, so points for efficiency at least" Spike jests but it is lost on the emotionally distraught Slayer.


	5. Chapter 5: Roach Motel

Roach Motel

Chapter 5

Chapter Song- White Stripes- Icky Thump

Willow had taken care of the aftermath at the golf village, Peterson was healed to a degree and memory altered to think he had fallen down the stairs, the witch had had to admit she couldn't fully heal such an extensive range of wounds with such little time, but she had done what she could.

Spike drove when they got back to Angel's car, he had taken the role silently reading Angel's mood, it was the darker vampires turn to brood out of the window. Buffy tried to stop herself from looking at his blood covered hands and face but she was drawn back time and time again to the dark red splatters. She wondered if the torture routine had all been an act to get the information they needed, or did Angel secretly like to let loose in some of his old ways, did he actually enjoy it? For all she knew he was staring out into the night savouring each cut and scream, she shook her head and those thoughts away.

They drove far enough to leave Peterson far behind but gave in and made a stop at a grimy enough motel that they knew there would be no questions.

Willow disappears quickly into the room her and Buffy are to share, Buffy loiters at the car a little as Spike and Angel lock up before heading for their room a few doors down.

"So I'm going to check on Willow, I didn't want to expose her to that but, I just don't know how else to cover our tracks." Buffy rubs her forehead in frustration.

"She'll be alright Buffy, she's tougher than you give her credit for you know" Angel reassures her "Try to get some rest OK"

Buffy nods and follows into the room after Willow. Angel and Spike wait for the door to close, Spike leans against one of the walkway pillars that run along outside the rooms. He puts out his cigarette "You need to wash up mate" he laughs at the blood covered vampire "Unless you like the mess, I mean who am I to judge" Angel shoots him a dark look. "No, seriously mate, wash up and I'll get you a drink" Spike gestures at a dingy looking late bar decorated with neon lights across the road from the motel.

The two old friends sit at the darkly lit bar each quietly in thought each sipping a beer, there are two old biker types playing pool and a few old men scattered about drinking alone, a light scent of vomit and blood clings to the air telling a story of previous events in the bar.

"Look like you've had a tough night boys" A middle aged bar maid wearing tight leopard print and thick black eye make-up places a shot of whiskey in front of each of them "On me" she smiles with a wink and leaves them too it. Spike downs his without hesitation in one fluid motion, Angel picks his up but ponders the drink a little before shooting it back and slamming the glass back on the table, he bangs it a few more times and the glass smashes under his grip.

Spike turns to Angel "Alright mate, thought you'd be buzzing, getting your hands dirty like that, always used to float your boat, bit of the old torture".

"Shut up Spike!" Angel can't even look at him

"What ever you say man" Spike leans back with his hands out in surrender "Never could take a joke, eh man, maybe I might go see if Slayer's up for some shits and giggles if you know what I mean" Spike doesn't manage to get his laugh fully out before Angel's fist lamps him one straight in the side of the face, knocking him a good 6ft across the bar floor.

"Bloody Hell Angel! I was only.." Spike's complaints are cut short as Angel lands on top of him on the sticky ground and gives him another sharp jab to the other cheek. Spike manages to get a knee up and fires Angel backwards, he crashes through a table, chairs fly around hitting the bar and wall. Both vampires get up, Spike brushes himself off but is tackled around the middle by Angel and slammed into the wall with a crack, he groans but has to block quickly as Angel dishes out a barrage of kicks and punches.

Spike frees an arm and elbows Angel in the face breaking his grip and freeing himself from the wall. As Angel stumbles with his bloody nose Spike round house kicks him and goes in getting a few jabs into Angel's stomach, using his lesser height as an advantage. Angel pushes him back and head-butts Spike, the pair separate for a moment rubbing their bruises, but Spike makes the mistake of smirking and Angel's eyes seem to ignite.

The wood of the front door explodes into a thousand splinters as Spike flies through it and rolls across the dirt outside with a loud "Bollocks!" Angel storms out after him. He closes the distance between them quickly, grabbing the blonde vampire by the scruff of his coat and pulling him up punching him in the stomach as he does. Spike punches and kicks and gets an arm around Angel's neck forcing him into a head lock, he gives a few punches and they pull each other around for a while grappling.

By now the patrons of the bar have filtered out to watch the evenings entertainment, they smoke and watch unimpressed at what must be a usual occurrence at the establishment. An old grey bearded man leans into the barmaid who watches chewing her gum "What you think Trace? Lovers quarrel?" he nods knowingly, she nods in agreement.

The wrestle halts for a moment, Angel wipes some blood from his cut eyebrow and Spike spits a mouthful of blood to the ground.

"Come on then MATE, not sure what your problem is, but I'll take a good old fisticuffs over your endless brooding any day" Spike shakes his arms out ready for round two.

"You just don't get it, why is it always a joke to you?" Angel wipes his bloody nose, he looks at the blood on his hand "All you understand is the fight, you're pathetic".

Angel moves to go back in for another punch, but his fist is caught by a tiny hand a fraction before it collides full pelt with Spikes face. Buffy's tiny hand crushes his fist and he grimaces at the unbelievable strength.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" hisses Buffy, her voice venomous through clenched teeth.

Spike and Angel sit on the end of the stained Motel bed, heads down and hands clasped like repentant choir boys. Buffy paces back and force with an angry stomp, stopping to face them with her hands firmly planted on her narrow hips, "I mean, really, what on earth were you thinking, we are supposed to be laying low" she spits the words.

"He started it" Spike points at Angel weakly.

"I don't care who started it, you both should know better, what in this world is so bloody important that you need to fight now" Buffy grabs a drink of water from the side but her hand shakes with rage as she drinks.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I just, look I know you have so much on your mind, but I can't just push my thoughts and feelings down anymore" Angel regains his composure and looks at her straight "I'm fed up Buffy, I need to know, what, or who you really want?" Angel stands and grabs some ice out of a bucket for his face "I'll be here for you no matter what but I need to know what do you actually want?"

"To be honest, at the moment I can't stand to look at either of you" Buffy turns away a little

"Now come on love, the moody moron has a point, forget the mission for second, there's always summet we need to fight, some distraction or excuse for you to put off being straight with us, but we deserve to know, who do you want?" Spike and Angel stand side by side.

"Great! I can't keep up, you beat each other to a bloody pulp one minute and then gang up on me the next." Buffy turns to head to the door.

"Fine, go, but Buffy you need to decide, sooner rather than later, all three of us are miserable now, at least two people could be happy" says Angel.

Buffy stops and turns back to them, "Fine, you want to know what I want, my true desire, what I dream about at night and can't get away from" she seems angry as the boys wait anxiously for her confession "I want both of you, there, I'm a selfish heartless bitch who just wants everything, I want not only one of the finest men I have ever met, I want both, but how can I ask you to share, look at you." Buffy shoots a look of disgust at the bleeding and bruised men before her and leaves the room with a slam of the door.


	6. Chapter 6: How Could You?

A/N

Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have lots of action and romance planned, so don't worry we will re-visit the love triangle. Please leave any comments, all welcome as this is my first fanfiction.

How Could You

Chapter 6

Chapter Song- Hindi Zahra- Stand Up

Willow had been up all day on her computer, sat hunched over at Angel's dining room table, she had the notes Angel had given her after their visit to Peterson. She had an address in LA and company name "Financial Directories", she was bored to tears just looking at the website, some sort of corporate financial information business, it felt like a dead end.

The sun started to set and the vampires could be heard moving around getting ready in their respective rooms. The door opens and Buffy enters unwrapping her hand binds, sweat glistens on her skin.

"Good training session?" Willow asks tossing her computer to the side kneading her eye sockets.

"Yep, not so good for Angel's punch bag" Buffy grabs a cloth from the sink and wipes around her neck and face, "So what did we find out?"

The two vampires emerge from their rooms in a strange unison and each takes a seat at the table, Buffy hops up onto the work surface, all eyes eagerly on Willow waiting for some good news. Willow shuffles papers and fiddles around with her tech anxiously, there was no use, she was going to have to tell them.

"There's nothing" Willow pains a look towards Buffy "This 'Financial Directories' place, it's just a boring middle of the road company, grey in everyway, no flash building, no big clients, nothing at all, even the website makes a career in accountancy look exciting, look" she turns the computer round to show a very cheap corporate website with a boring colour scheme and generic layout.

"But, but Peterson said, he said this was the place, the super secret government agency he worked for all those years. How can he have lied after, after what Angel did?" Buffy jumps off the counter and looks uselessly at the scrap of blood stained paper with the address scrawled on it.

"Wait!" Angel was peering into the computer screen "Wait, what's this?" he was pointing at a small boring logo in greys at the bottom of the page, it was a small snake like symbol looping up through seven little rings.

"I didn't see that" Willow snatches the computer and looks closely at the symbol "why? Does it mean something?"

Angel hurries over to a small bookshelf out side his room, he pulls a few books off the shelves impatiently and eventually finds an old red leather bound book. He flicks through the pages as he makes his way back to the table and throws the book down in front of the others.

"There, look" Angel points to an old engraving on the page that shows a detailed serpent ascending through seven decorative rings "The Serpent, the satanic symbol representing ascending through the seven chakras of the spine"

"And for those without a previous life worshiping the devil?" Buffy asks impatiently.

"It represents reaching full satanic enlightenment" Buffy stands open mouthed and still confused as Angel speaks "It means all knowing, all seeing its about an expanded consciousness that allows you to see everything, don't you see they are satanic spies, collectors of knowledge and knowledge is power" Angel seems pleased with his deduction but Buffy still stands open mouthed over the book.

"Satanic spies, well that's a new one" Buffy whimpers as she sits down.

After a few hours Willow realises that the 'Financial Directories' website is far more secure than it appeared, Angel had pointed out the best place to hide is in complex mediocrity that the average person would overlook. The site had an unprecedented level of security and there was very little information on any other sites, it was becoming more unclear what the company actually did, the only thing she could get was a partial hit on people who may work there from some sort of ambiguous company conference attendance list from the previous year.

"It's not much to go on but I'm checking some of the names on social media and seeing if I can find any clues" Willow trawls through a wealth of selfies and tweets "The best we can hope for is some human error by a careless employee at this point….Oh my goddess!" she has stopped clicking and sits frozen.

Buffy runs over from her perch on the couch and hovers over Willow's shoulder to see the screen. She can hardly believe it, 10 years older and bleached blonde hair over her natural dark brown, but it was her, it was Meg, one of the slayers from their time in Scotland.

"That bitch" Willow swore with shock.

"Where is she? I'm going to kill her" Buffy spoke with utter seriousness.

Buffy slams around restless for more information and a direction to hunt out Meg, Willow frantically searches for any information as she explains the situation to the two vampires. She tells them that Meg had come to Scotland after being discovered as a potential in Wales, she tells of how well liked she was and how she got quite close to Buffy but then disappeared. She describes how it was a very challenging time for the new slayers and how it was usual for them to want to go home. They had known that Meg had some family commitments back home and respected her decision to leave and didn't chase her.

"So what? You think they got to her, these Snake guys?" Spike ponders the thought.

"Maybe, or maybe she went to them? They came to Scotland remember, and it was only a month after that when she was gone" Buffy's rage was evident at the betrayal "I feel so stupid, she must have known about the Day Moon"

"Right, oh, oh I've got it" Willow jumps off the sofa and taps the screen of her tablet vigorously "I've sent you the address Buffy."

Buffy grabs her phone as it beeps and scoops up her jacket from the side, putting it straight over her workout gear as she heads for the door. Angel and Spike go to accompany her both picking up their long jackets.

"No!" Buffy spins to face them with a hand up "This one's for me alone, I'll be back later, help Willow with the Satan Spy research" and with that she is gone.

Buffy dismounts from Spike's motorcycle parking it in a back alley behind the address Willow has sent her. Coming around the side of the old apartment block she looks up at the red brick building and spots the fire escape that will lead her up the side of Meg's building, she can see that the lights are on, Meg must be in. She puts up her hood, heads down the alley to the bottom of the fire escape which hangs some ten feet above her, she takes a run up and scales a dumpster and propels up and off the wall to get a grip on the bottom rung of the ladder. She pulls her self up and begins the climb to the third floor.

Buffy keeps low under the outside window ledges, the light oozes out just above her head, she can hear a TV on in the apartment and then hears footsteps come past the window above her. She pushes herself further down into the floor. The footsteps move away and she can hear Meg's voice as she talks on the phone "No don't worry…..I know I'll sort it out…please calm down Mum…..I know your worried, look I'll visit tomorrow I promise, look I've got to go, I love you", Buffy hears the footsteps leave the room and a tap go on.

Buffy flips over and carefully takes a glance over the window ledge, she can see the compact three room apartment, she is looking straight into an ample kitchen diner, a door is open opposite, a bedroom with a bathroom can be seen through the door, Buffy can see Meg walking around setting up for a bath. She climbs stealthily over the window ledge, keeping low she moves behind the old lumpy couch for cover, as Meg moves behind the door out of view for a moment Buffy runs and positions herself back flat against the wall outside the bedroom.

A radio clicks on in the bathroom and some dull melodic pop song crackles away, Buffy creeps into the dark bedroom moving slowly towards the lit bathroom, she jolts the door fully open with a sharp push. A pyjama clad arm comes fast from behind the door towards her face but Buffy catches it in flight and uses Meg's force to flip her over to the side pinning her to the floor by twisting the caught arm up and round behind her, she squats down and forces a knee into the struggling girls back steadying her.

"Hello Megan, long time no see, how have you been?" Buffy gloats as she takes out a cable tie and rolls Meg over securing her wrists together in front of her.

Buffy pulls Meg up and leads her roughly out of the bathroom, she sits her down in a chair in front of a little dressing table at the end of the bed. Meg looks sombre as she sits with her head down but eyes on the slayer. Buffy sits on the bed and looks back, deep into her gaze, teeth gritted she waits for Meg to speak first.

"I knew you'd come for me, one day, I knew you would come. Buffy I am so sorry, I can explain, I had no choice, I'm so sorry." And with that tears begin to roll down Meg's face in a cascade as she can no longer look her old friend in the eye.

"How could you?" Are the only words Buffy can force out at first, she stays static and stoic on the bed and forces herself to carry on "Why did you go to them? Why would you tell them about the Day Moon, what did I do wrong? I thought we were friends?"

Meg takes a few deep breathes and sniffles wiping her nose and eyes with the back of her bound hands, her once bright complexion is grey and her eyes sallow and creased with worry lines. "They came to me, back in Wales. Those vampires had destroyed my village and were after me and my Mum, thought we were easy targets out there in the middle of nowhere but I got them, I had the slayer power and I got them all. It was only a few days after, hadn't even been in the papers yet and this guy turns up on my door step, big cheesy looking American guy, and he offers me a job"

"Peterson?" Buffy asks in rage.

"Yeah, he had heard about my Mum, he knew she wasn't well, you know she has some complicated psychological issues and we couldn't get the care out there in the village. He offered me a job, said I was working for the US government, honestly Buffy I didn't know, I was 18 and from this tiny place and he seemed like all those heroes from the films." Meg's eyes are pleading with Buffy but she can't move and just stays poised like a statue on the end of the bed listening.

"Well, my job was just to gather information, he told me someone from your group would come and try to recruit me and that I should go and just gather information. Xander came and l went with him as Peterson had said, I gave my reports, told em about the training and new slayers and stuff. Then I found out about the Day Moon, it was an accident, but I told them in my report and the next I know they tell me to leave in the middle of the night and fly me to America. They set me up with a research job at the agency and set my Mum up with 24 hour care in a complex in the city." Meg takes a deep breath after blurting out her story and looks to Buffy for any glimpse of understanding.

"Did you know they were going to take the Day Moon?" Buffy's question is direct and important.

"It's not that simple Buffy, there's more to this, I have to explain, please you have to understand" Meg is begging with her hands for Buffy to listen, Buffy nods for her to continue.

"The first few years were fine, just data analysis of different security footage and undercover reports, all for seemingly random things but mostly information of magical or unexplained events, I thought I was doing important work for the government, you have to believe me. Then a few years back there was an incident, in the Amazon Rainforest, I had been the first to analyse the satellite imagery and somehow ended up being promoted to lead the data collection for that event. There had been reports of a remote tribe with kinetic powers and the satellite images had been inconclusive. The agency decided to send me to the Rainforest to get further information, my first field work since Scotland. Buffy it was amazing, this tribe were so wonderful, they were a small collection of close families that lived in peace in a network of caves under a part of the rainforest. I spent 3 months with them, I was accepted as part of the tribe from day one and helped take care of the children and made detailed reports of how some ancient element formed in the walls of the caves had given them this amazing kinetic power, a power they used in such a beautiful way Buffy, for generations, moving water to areas of draught and carrying the sick to safety." Meg was white and welling up again.

"Buffy, I ended my visit and submitted my report back in LA, then a few months after I came across a report I was not supposed to see, they had gone in and extracted all the element from the cave system, but Buffy, they had killed them, the entire tribe, I saw the ops photos of the children lying in the dirt and I broke," Meg is blubbing and finding it hard to get her words out, Buffy softens slightly and hands her a towel from the bed to wipe her face.

"So why didn't you leave? Why didn't you report something?" Buffy questions bewildered.

"I tried." Meg speaks slowly and defeated she holds the towel just letting the tears cascade down her cheeks, "I started digging and causing problems and they threatened my Mum Buffy, they have been keeping her prisoner in that complex for years, I have supervised visits and if I don't turn up to work they beat her, she doesn't understand and I can't help her, I have just had to keep my head down and turn up to work everyday and they leave her alone. They give me nothingness jobs but I know they watch me, I cant go out at night or they follow me and my phone and computer are tapped so I can't tell anyone what I know, I've been so scared."

"So what about my Day Moon?" Buffy holds back on any response to what she has heard.

Meg almost collapses off her chair with a weak paining moan "Buffy I…..my god…if I had known I never would have told them….I realised too late…..There are a few of us, all trapped by one means or another, we sometimes get a second alone, one of them mentioned a 'Day Moon extraction' recently and my heart sank, I have been trying to find out information since, I know the team that has the information but I don't have clearance, I didn't know what to do." Meg lets her head fall defeated and sobs to herself.

"We will get your Mom" Buffy stands over Meg and snips the cable tie from her wrists with a small knife she pulls from her belt, "But you are going to get me into that building, tomorrow and we are going to stand up to these bastards, there's no time for fear anymore."


	7. Chapter 7: Ignite

Ignite

Chapter 7

Chapter Song- Prodigy- Their Law

The plan was set, Spike and Angel would be going to the medical complex and extract Meg's Mum, whilst simultaneously Meg would get Buffy into the 'Financial Directories' building so she could find the information about the Day Moon. Buffy would dress as a corporate type and enter with a faked visitor pass, Willow had managed to add her fake details to the next days visitor log by hacking the system from the inside with Meg's Log-on details.

Spike was annoyed that Buffy was keeping the vampires at a distance from the real action "Ah why do we have to go babysit? I can come and kick some satanic ass with ya Love" he punches in the air.

"No Spike, this is time sensitive, we need to get in and out quickly and get the job done" she talks as she zips up leather boots under her suit trousers.

"Well why didn't you say so pet, think we have time before you go" He said with a smirk and graze of her hip.

"SPIKE! This is serious, they have those UV anti-vamp lights anyway and we need to get Meg and her Mum away before they realise we have got anything" Buffy pulls on a suit jacket over a tailored shirt and finishes with a pair of glasses and a brief case, "We are ready, you get Meg's Mum out and to the pick up point to meet Willow and I will see you there. Right lets go."

Buffy is followed out of the apartment by the two vampires and Willow.

Buffy can feel Meg's muscles tighten and breathing quicken as they walk up to the large grey building, she brushes her arm in comfort but keeps her pace towards the door. They scale the front steps and queue for the metal detector in the entrance in silence.

The buzzer goes off as Buffy walks through and she fumbles and with a fake laugh pulls out a metal vanity mirror clumsily and bats her eyes innocently at the guards throwing it into the tray, they wave her through with an eye roll. She holds her card out to scan through a barrier, her hand trembles as the machine does not react, but she scans it again and it goes green and she pushes through with a sigh of relief.

Buffy and Meg walk a few paces apart Meg leading the way until they are a few flights up in a stairwell where she stops and turns to Buffy. She nods to the door 'Floor 5' and then turns to descend the stairs without a word.

Buffy moves down the corridor of the 5th floor, generic office doors line the walls and a few people bustle around, she keeps her head down and away from the cameras as she scans for the room she is looking for. She spots the number '576' and rushes to try her card on the access pad, it is denied, she moves to pretend to look at a poster on the wall as she hears the door open from the inside and a man in a grey suit hurries out and down the corridor holding an electronic tablet. The door swings closed behind him as Buffy spins a throwing star from her clenched fist, it lodges neatly in the crack of the hinge and keeps the door open a fraction as the man disappears into a distant doorway.

Buffy slips inside room 576, removing the star as she does, the door shuts neatly behind her. Inside it looks like an archive storage, floor to ceiling shelves full of boxes in rows and walls of electronic data storage banks, the light is dull as there are no windows. Buffy looks at the codes on the sides of the boxes, searching for the Day Moon code Meg has given her.

She scans and scans, so many codes, all gibberish and complicated, she starts to worry that maybe Meg has betrayed her and moves more frantically aware that her presence might already be known. Finally, after 20 minutes she finds the boxes and starts to pull them off the shelves to look through the files inside, tabs state dates, times and locations, some from her time in Scotland, leading all the way up to San Francisco. She pulls another box and fingers through, then, there it is, a file with the date of the monastery raid.

Buffy collapses on the floor clutching the file with such relief, she hurries and opens it and starts to read, it is all there, the team, the extraction order and the location of storage. Buffy cries a few tears of happiness clutching the file to her chest, she pulls the pages she needs and slips them into a top under her shirt. She hears a faint beep in the corner of the room and her slayer senses tingle, she feels it, she's rumbled.

She takes off her jacket and leaves it next to the empty briefcase, she ties up her hair and approaches the door, she is ready, but first she needs to make sure she kicks these bastards where it hurts, in their information. Taking out Spike's lighter she pulls random boxes of files from the shelves, kicking the falling papers into a large rough pile next to the data banks. She lights the Day Moon file and throws it onto the pile, halting to watch the flames take hold and the data banks start to melt and pop with the heat.

Buffy stealthily peers around the door and the corridor is clear, she exits the room taking the fire extinguisher from beside the door, as the door shuts and clicks locked she smashes the electronic lock with the extinguisher leaving the now roaring flames sealed inside. She walks purposefully down the corridor, still swinging the metal can by her side, now she needs to get out, she's ready. Footsteps approach from the stair well and Buffy stands holding the extinguisher pointed out. As the door busts open she fires the extinguisher straight into the front members of the tactical squad behind, the foam sticks to their helmets and they rip them off to breath as they stagger backwards.

Buffy throws herself into the now disorientated group, pushing the foam covered men at the front to the sides, she jumps onto a man dressed in black ops gear, landing on his back she kicks a second in the face, a third goes to grab her but she uses the weight of the man she is a top to deflect him. She chokes out the man she is on and as he drops she rolls out and pops up punching two more men who head up the stairs. She jumps and kicks the next man and he falls back down the stairs knocking two more back. Buffy runs across the pile of stumbling men, giving a swift kick to the face of one of them. She summersaults across the drop in the centre of the stairs to land behind a new set of security and pulls them backwards, throwing one over the barrier and down three floors and one onto the ground.

More men are heading up the stairs to her and she jumps on top of the barrier and throws herself down after the fallen man, bullets spray after her as she lands with a with a thud on top of the man she had thrown who lies unconscious from his fall. Buffy quickly rolls to the side out of view as bullets pierce and rip into the fallen man. She kicks the air vent off the wall at the bottom of the stairs and crawls through dropping out into an underground parking area. Meg had told her about the parking area and Willow had found this escape route from the city blue-prints, only just big enough for Buffy's tiny body to slip out and escape.

Buffy runs full speed up the ramp and out into road, she jumps into a yellow cab and disappears into the busy lanes. She goes a few blocks and changes cabs and only now requests a destination near the rendezvous point , Meg should already be there, Buffy had told her to walk straight in and straight back out the back door without looking back.

Buffy wipes the foam and blood from her knuckles as she leans back into the leather of the cab upholstery, she can feel the papers under her top and holds them tight, hope, they feel like hope.


	8. Chapter 8: Cookies

Cookies

Chapter 8

Chapter Song- Radiohead- Creep

Buffy exits the cab and pays cash, the safe house is a few blocks away and she walks in the wrong direction until the cab is nowhere to be seen, turning around she walks towards the address she has memorised. As she turns the corner of the block she is aiming for Buffy can see the old church steeple peaking out from the overgrown trees, the building is dark and looks deserted. Buffy walks calmly along the side of the tall metal fencing that surrounds the boundary, each panel is rusted and adorned by layers of graffiti and posters. She slows down near an Anarchy symbol, casting a glance up and down the street checking there are no witnesses, the street is empty, Buffy ducks swiftly into the slight gap that she knew would be there and disappears.

The doors and windows of the crumbling old church are boarded up and padlocked, the trees and shrubs that hide the building from the street are overgrown Buffy picks her way carefully through the dark undergrowth. She clambers over branches and vines down the side of the old church until she reaches a double door entrance to an old convent that sits behind. The padlock is broken and Buffy edges the heavy door open to squeeze her way in, dust sparkles in the moonlight above her head as she enters the dark bare entrance hall.

As she moves along the corridor that leads off the entrance Buffy can hear low voices, she tip toes heading towards them in the dark, they get louder and soon she is outside a door with a low glow leaking out underneath. She thrusts the door open holding her breath, Spike turns immediately and rushes to meet her "Oh thank goodness, are you OK love?" he embraces her and checks her face with a strong hand as he speaks.

Angel moves over shutting the door behind her he moves her gently into the room an arm around her shoulders. "Buffy, we will be safe here, I promise, now sit down." Angel leads her to an old thread bare armchair as Spike sits backwards on a rickety dining chair facing the drained slayer.

"Where's Willow?" Buffy looks around, the witch should have been there.

"She went with Faith to make sure Meg and her mother got on the plane safely, she will be back in a few hours. Did you get what we needed Buffy? Was it there?" Angel takes a knee in front of Buffy and gently holds her hand.

"I got a location, I know where they're holding...I know where it is. It's in a holding facility in Mexico, securities tough and it's in the middle of the desert which might prove challenging but I'm going tomorrow." Buffy pulls her hand back and takes out a crumpled set of pages from inside her top and throws them down onto a small coffee table.

Angel looks at her, gently he takes her hand in his again, ignoring her eye roll and holds it, he looks into her eyes and with a slight smile he says "You mean WE are going tomorrow" he raises a nod to Spike to show he means both of them and Spike nods back.

Buffy stands up with a jolt, Angel and Spike react fluidly to her movements, both taking their feet. She starts to try and stomp, but Angel catches her by the shoulders, Spike moves in close behind his vampire friend.

"Buffy, look, no lone wolf bullshit, not this time, we can sense how important this is to you, its flowing off you in waves baby." Spike speaks over Angels shoulder.

"You are not alone in this this, you are not alone in anything Buffy, look, we have talked" Angel drops his grip of Buffy's shoulders and gestures for her to sit back down.

"Talked? You two? What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy's sarcastic tone raises a growl from Angel.

Spike jumps in grabbing Angel to sooth his anger "I'll take it from here mate, don't worry, you just do your brooding thing over there." Spike points to a small kitchenette at the side of the room and sits back down on his chair, pulling it around the right way so he is face to face with the slayer. "Look Buffy, me and the big guy have been talking about what you said, it's actually all we have talked about, hence I think the witch needed a break from it. But anyway, we need to know, we need to know if you are serious?"

"About what? Spike, what are you on about?" Buffy's eyes are wide and confused.

"We love you Buffy!" Angel has come out of the shadows and looks her straight in the eyes "We both love you, and we are both miserable without you, and if you want us both you don't need to feel guilty or punish yourself anymore." Angel bangs his fist on an old side table next to Buffy's chair which breaks falling loudly to the floor in pieces making Buffy jump a little "You are the one, you always have been and always will be and you deserve to be happy, no guilt, no shame."

"What captain angry over here is trying to say is that we think we might have a plan, but you are going to need to be open minded." Spike smirks as he watches Angel move around dramatically.

"We need to be focusing on the plan, this is silly, and it doesn't matter, we don't have time to", Buffy is cut off mid flow of complaints by Spike "No Buffy! You don't get to do that anymore, years, you have wasted years of your life with this self hate, it's ruined every chance you ever had to be happy." Buffy goes to speak but Spike stands up pointing an angry finger at her "No Buffy, no more! You want both of us, well baby you got both of us, we have agreed, you are worth it, so shut up for once and accept it."

"But I...I don't deserve it, I don't deserve either of you" Buffy stands still, fists clenched, eyes wide. Both vampires take a sensible step back, unsure of what she is going to do. Her knuckles whiten and the bruises from her earlier fight disappear into the taught flesh, her eyes widen further as her body stays frozen, then with a whip Buffy releases, Spike's chair flies into the wall shattering into a thousand pieces, but before a single splinter has hit the ground she spins round and grabs the armchair from behind her, picking the huge bulk up with ease, she begins repeatedly smashing the huge creaking chair against the wall, dust and chunks of wall fill the air around her as each crashing blow begins to destroy the structural integrity of the old piece of furniture, as it collapses bit by bit in the slayers tiny hands, she shouts and grunts a call of pure rage like a banshee, the bulk finally gives up and implodes and she allows it to drop with a thud to the floor.

Buffy stands gritting her teeth and panting heavily, looking down on her destruction, dust and corroded foam still fall around her, she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand leaving a smear of congealed dust.

"Have you quite finished pet?" Spike takes a small step towards Buffy "You can beat yourself up, or the furniture as much as you like love, but it doesn't change anything, we are here for you and we are going nowhere." Angel steps to the blonde vampires side with a nod.

"I have dreamed about it, I wont lie, I want this, I do, but..." Buffy moves closer to the two vampires but her head stays down "You feel like this now but, well tomorrow might be different? When we get the Day Moon, you will both feel different, I know it, it will change what you think, that's why I shut myself off after Sunnydale. The Day Moon, it's part of me and it changed me, it changes me, and depending on whether it has been damaged or even destroyed tomorrow, I might be very different."

"Bollocks! No seriously Buffy, bollocks! I'm fed up with you telling me how I'm going to feel, you have done it for years and you know what love, you are stupid!" Spike storms right up to her and pokes her gently in the shoulder "My love for you, our love for you is pure and true, and tomorrow means jack shit right now, tomorrow we might be dead, might be evil, it doesn't matter, the love is still true, and no mystical orb or whatever this thing is will change a thing, if it's part of you I'll probably worship the bloody thing, so stop stalling and tell us what you want right now!"

Buffy takes a deep breath, lifts her head and looks at Spike and then at Angel, "You're right, tomorrow I might be dead, might wish I was." Buffy's shoulders soften and she wraps her arms around herself "tonight might be the last time I want to be alive, if they have destroyed my Day Moon, I will want to be dead. So yes, I want this, I want you, both of you, I wish we could live a life of love and sharing and be together, but my only worry, the only biting factor is you." She shoots a cutting look straight into Angel's dark eyes "What Angel? What exactly are you going to do, watch me and Spike being intimate and just stand their, I want you not Angelus so that means no real intimacy, or have you forgotten? I have been closed off from everyone since I was called as the slayer, I had to be to survive, but I'm still me, and I have a lifetime of love bottled up, I have so much to give, enough for you two twice over but I don't want to be the cause of unleashing Angelus onto the world again"

"I haven't forgotten Buffy, I am well aware of the risks, and Willow has prepared a few things for us." Angel walks over to a bag on the side, pulls out a small wooden box which he opens to reveal an glowing ball of light "This is a fail safe, in case I turn at any point."

Spike has moved over to a box on the floor and lifts the lid and pulls out a length of chain with wrist cuffs attached "And these are to make sure he doesn't kill us all before we get chance to use it" He smiles as he rattles the chains pleased with himself. Both vampires smile, pleased with their suggestions, but Buffy stands open mouthed.

"So we are just going to tie Angel up and re-soul him every time we want a cuddle? Are you serious?" buffy stands mouth gaped open.

"Well no, obviously not every time, this is just for the first time, just in case. You see I have a theory love." Spike throws the chains down and shakes his shoulders out ready to give his argument. "You see, I know I'm not known as a thinker, but their is one thing I know and that is passion, devotion and love, and baby you can be devoted and in love and still not be happy, trust me I know. And you see our man here doesn't have a problem with love, with passion, with sex, it's about absolute happiness." Spike looks expectantly at Buffy, she just stares back, Angel shakes his head.

Spike continues, unperturbed by Buffy's slightly annoyed face "You see, now he is miserable, because he does not have you, but if he has you he will be happy and then we get everyone's favourite psycho killer unleashed, but you two always just see black and white, either miserable or happy, well I'm suggesting we explore the grey areas. I think that I might actually be the key, think maybe it's poetic, you see you can be together, be happy, we can all be happy but deep down their will be that little thorn in Angel's side, me, something he can brood about, something to take the happiness edge off and keep him level and trust me baby I'm going nowhere. As long as he has to share you with me, he won't ever be truly happy, but, this is the kicker, you wont have to feel guilty as he will be so much better than he is now."

Spike smirks, pleased with himself, he takes out a well deserved cigarette as he gives the slayer chance to digest his theory, Angel stands still, waiting for her judgement. Buffy moves her head side to side, thinking, an internal argument seems to be acting out across her face, but eventually she focuses and drops her arms down.

"Well, well I'm going for a shower" Buffy does not yet move and the boys both jolt up to try and speak, but Buffy raises her arm to stop them "I'm going for a shower, so do you care to join me?" She walks through a side door into a bedroom area where her bag has been put, she gets out her towel, she can hear that the vamps have not moved, still processing the invite.

Buffy takes her towel and wash stuff and heads to a door off the bedroom "Well if you decide to join me, don't forget the chains." With that she hears a sudden rush of footsteps and chains jingling as she pushes the door to the communal shower room smiling.


	9. Chapter 9: Test Run

Test Run

Chapter 9

Chapter song- Portishead- Glory Box

Buffy places her towel down and heads over to a line of shower heads on the wall, the old copper piping runs up from each head and up along the top of the room. She turns a metal wheel at waist height under the middle shower and all the pipes creak and moan for a few moments until the head clatters and begins to splutter. In a distant room she can hear an old furnace fire up into life as the water splashes against the old marble floor glistening in the dim gold light emitted from the old oil lamps that line the walls.

She gently feels the water as it falls, it has started to warm up, she stares down, unable to look back unsure whether she can really cope with what is happening. She hears nothing, the two skilled predators that are now stalking her are silent, deadly, but she can feel them. Her slayer senses buzz and tingle, every hair on her body stands on end as her instincts scream at her to run, but she has fought those deep set feelings every moment that she has been with Angel and Spike, it was always part of the excitement.

A hand comes around her throat and she shudders at the contact, gently moving around and pulling her head up and back, she feels a strong jaw graze against the back of her head as Angel inhales the scent of her hair moving his hand further round her neck. Buffy can not help but inhale sharply as he touches the vulnerable flesh of her throat. He moves his other arm around her waist across her front and pulls her in with a little force, forcing her back against his chest holding her from behind as he begins to kiss and bite along her outstretched neck.

Buffy writhes a little against his cool touch and shudders at each bite, making Angel react accordingly pulling her tighter and closer with each movement, a guttural growl hums within him as he continues to caress her, reaching his hand up into her hair pulling just a little too hard. Buffy jumps but spins back towards him and launches a passionate kiss onto his cool mouth, she wraps both arms around his neck, clambering almost to get in closer to his face.

As she kisses her long lost love, allowing each moment of loss and want to come out with each kiss and breath she feels a familiar firm grip on her waist. Spike moves in behind her, his hands grip and claw into her narrow hips, she feels his strong grasp clench and tighten as he pushes his face into the back of her neck breathing deeply into the hair on her neck, her whole body quivers but she keeps her lips locked with Angel who manages to hold and caress her without interfering with Spike's movements. Buffy momentarily thinks that they must have done something like this before, shared, but she is soon distracted by a lip bite from Angel and a hip bruising clench from Spike, they know how to keep her in the moment, keep her free from over thinking herself or the situation.

Spike's hands move firmly round and up under Buffy's blouse, brushing dangerously close to her breasts making her emit a tiny moan of pleasure which gets an instant fiery reaction from both men. She pushes Angel's chest back, prising her mouth from his and catches her breath "Are we really going to do this? I mean, is this OK? I mean how comfortable are we with all this really?" She looks into Angel's dark eyes, desperate for some sort of reassurance.

"Well I am OK with it." Spike smiles and twirls Buffy's hair casually, only then do the other two realise that Spike has somehow managed to get down to his underwear while they still stand fully dressed, even their coats remain on. They look at the very confident look on Spike's face and both laugh, Buffy instantly relaxes "Evidently!" She points at his bare chest as she reaches forward stroking his waist as she moves in and kisses him gently "You always did know how to make me remember this can be fun." Buffy goes back in for a familiar and comforting kiss with the blonde vampire and he holds her in a tight embrace as she does, lifting her slightly to hold her against himself.

Angel moves in removing his long coat throwing it to one side, he gently tugs the jacket from Buffy's shoulders pulling it from her arms and tossing it away with his narrowly avoiding the water that still crashes to the side of them. Angel takes off his shirt and T-shirt and moves in to kiss Buffy's neck as she kisses Spike, he makes sure she can feel his bare chest on her back, a secret reassurance that they are all moving together. He moves his fingers tentatively around the collar of her blouse and traces down the buttons at the front, as he moves back up he skilfully undoes each tiny button. As he reaches the final top button he allows his fingers to brush against the skin of Buffy's chest, her gasps and movements against him raise a smile from the darker vampire as he senses the permission she is giving him to continue. Angel loosely strokes his hands across Buffy's breasts parting the now open blouse and pulling each side back and over her shoulders and down her arms, letting it gently float to the floor.

Buffy pushes herself against Spike for comfort from her new vulnerable state, the lace of her bra presses between them and the softness of her breasts push into the muscles of Spike's chest, he reacts violently thrusting himself against her with a jolt and gripping the back of her neck aggressively forcing their kiss deeper. Buffy softens and allows him to consume her kisses pushing her hips against his.

Angel strokes a strong hand down Buffy's spine, the stroke soon turns into a slight scratch, forcing her to react against Spike in a way he seems to enjoy. Angel continues, encouraged and claws under her bra straps, pushing them out so they fall from the slayers strong shoulders. He teethes the flesh of her bare left shoulder as he smoothes his hand firmly forward over her right shoulder, down, unfaltering pushing her bra down as he clenches around her breast, making her moan a little more and thrust a leg up and around Spike's waist. With his free hand Angel unhooks Buffy's bra with ease, it falls to the floor. Spike grasps Buffy's leg with one arm and digs his nails into her back with the his free hand, forcing Buffy to push her chest forward as he nibbles and licks her other breast eagerly.

As Buffy arches back in Spike's arms she presses herself against Angel's marble statue behind her, reaching her neck up and back to look deep into his hungry eyes as he still holds her chest. She kisses him over her shoulder reaching a hand back around his neck clawing and pulling strongly towards him. Angel slips his free hand stroking down Buffy's side, teasingly he works his way down her toned torso, slowly working further down until he reaches the waist band of her trousers, he pauses there and both vampires feel the frustration in the slayers hip movements. Spike flicks a hand down and releases the catch on the Buffy's waist allowing Angel to slip his hand down further, Spike helps to further undress his slayer goddess, excited by every touch and response and draws a shuddered unnecessary gasp of air he doesn't need as he feels Buffy explore him.

All three move passionately together, each responsive and reactive to a super human degree, feeling and caressing instinctively, Buffy's hands are all over and around Spike as she kisses and writhes between the two strong frames of Spike and Angel. She moves agonisingly against Angels hand as she feels herself lose control and this in turn forces an excited bark from Spike, Buffy feels Angel unbutton his jeans as she hears a click of a metal wrist cuff and a clunk as a chain is locked to the wall pipes. Angel pushes against her and she allows him to lift her hips up a little as he pushes against her, she can feel the cold chain stroke across her bare thigh as Angel lovingly but forcibly controls her hips and at long last Buffy releases. Buffy closes her eyes allowing herself to be lost in the moment all her hurt, all her worry, all her torment, gone, dissolved and burned away in this pure moment of true love, at last she feels right, complete.


	10. Chapter 10: Is anyboy Dead? Or Evil?

Is Anybody Dead? Or Evil?

Chapter 10

Chapter song- Korn- Dead Bodies Everywhere

Dawn breaks across the empty street as Willow slips through the fence near the anarchy sign, she raises her hand and the branches and shrubbery elegantly dance out of her way as she moves down the side of the deserted church towards the dilapidated convent. The air is still as she moves along the corridor.

She enters the main room where she had left the two vampires the previous night, she had been glad to ditch them for a short road trip with Faith, they had been insufferable after Buffy's little confession, like they had never thought that she might actually just be a human being with complex and confusing feelings. They had always put too much pressure on her, worshipped her but tormented her equally, she just hoped they had worked something out.

As the door swings open the carnage is evident, smashed furniture strewn all over, the chains gone, a good if not slightly weird idea from Spike, of course. Willow sighs, this is not good, she moves around looking for the orb but the box is still on the side, she opens it and her face is lit up with the mystical light of the unused orb, "Uh-oh spaghetti-o's" Willow whispers as she takes the box from the side.

She walks slowly toward the bedroom door where she had set out Buffy's things, she holds the open box out stretched in front of her. She hears a small chain rattle from behind the door and a groan.

"Hey, who's in there? Is anybody Dead? Or Evil?" Willow creeps all the way up to the door with her shouts "Well Dead or Evil? Ready or not I'm coming in!" she shouts as she kicks the door open and jumps into the bedroom area.

Buffy lies naked face down on the bed, a head nested into the naked chest of Spike, and a bare arsed Angel hugs her from the other side, all three wake with a shock as the door busts open.

"Oh god! Oh, oh, oh" Willow spins and covers her eyes, she hops awkwardly as Buffy squeaks and covers herself with a sheet, "Oh, hey I, I, hey Buffy, I'm sorry I thought someone might be dead or, you know evil" Willow squints at Angel as he moves from the bed and pulls on some jeans with a brooding cool, calmly unlocking his wrist cuffs and dropping a chain to the floor. Spike just laughs leaning back in bed casually with an arm around a hiding Buffy, lighting a cigarette from the bedside table. Buffy tuts and covers Spike with part of her sheet.

"Sorry Willow, we didn't hear you come in." Buffy is red faced and hunting for some form of clothing frantically.

"Think we were a bit knackered you know, sorry Red." Spike smirks and Buffy punches him and he falls out of bed "Hey! Don't take it out on me."

Willow, backs out of the room and shuts the door apologising in a panicked babble. Angel hands Buffy one of his T-shirts and some underwear he has managed to round up, Buffy pulls them on running after her friend. He shoots a look at Spike who is pulling his clothes but Spike just smiles beaming "look man, she's happy, you're not evil and we all got some well deserved sweet stuff, so just for one morning can you not brood all over my mood mate?" Angel shrugs and smiles just a little.

Willow peaks a sneaky look as Buffy comes over and sighs a relief at the newly clothed Buffy, "Look Buffy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, well whatever that was, I just wanted to check everyone was alive and not evil, well as alive and not evil as they were yesterday anyway."

"Don't worry Will, I have no secrets from you anyway, and it's not like those two get embarrassed easily, believe me," Buffy smirks a little as she recalls some secret thought.

"Ew! But kinda yay!" Willow does half cheer arms "It's nice to see you smile, so I take it Spike's crazy theory wasn't that crazy?"

"I suppose not, if there is one things he knows better than anything, it's how to keep Angel mildly annoyed at all times." Buffy shrugs "but anyway, my come down from all this might be quite rough, you know that right? I'm sorry I'm making you keep secrets from them, I just don't know how they will react when they know the truth about the Day Moon." Buffy has quietened down to a whisper "After today, this might all go away, they might just walk away, so I'm not getting my hopes up, even if it was everything I had dreamed of." Buffy deflates against her friend.

"I still think there is hope, really Buffy, don't underestimate them, they truly love you, you might be surprised, but don't worry I promised I wouldn't tell them and I won't, it's not my secret to tell." Willow puts her arm around Buffy, she seems small and fragile so she squeezes her hard as she can.

"Right, lets do this then, no time like the present. I have a location, Mexico, middle of the desert, it's going to be tricky, there's a few layers of security, digital, mystical and monstrous by the look of the file, but I had a bit of time to think clearly thanks to them and I have a plan" Buffy stands up with a heroic stance, this looks a little comical in her oversized T-shirt but she gives it no heed and continues "I think we are going to get it, we have to, I have to."

Heat rises from the sticky tarmac of the road, the expansive desert is cut neatly down the middle from horizon to horizon by the desolate straight highway. A single truck speeds down, breaking the silence, the baking heat pounding on the white roof. A fat driver in a white uniform sweats in the cab as he keeps his foot close to the floor. The truck has a separate bulky container unit on the back sealed with large metal doors, a blue logo, a serpent with seven rings adorns the side.

The driver glances in his mirrors and takes a tense second look as he sees a glimpse of a motorbike behind him in the distance, the black dot gets bigger as it approaches, the truck driver slows down a little, the bike is moving fast, dipping in and out of his blind spot, he squints in his wing mirrors but the driver is unclear, head to toe in black. He thinks he sees a second smaller figure on the back but as he moves over to let the bike pass he sees there is just the one rider, face completely covered by a large black helmet with a black visor, he turns to look at the driver who just stares back into the blackness.

The biker keeps his head turned focused on the driver, whose sweat drips down his tanned forehead as he stares back open mouthed as the biker matches his speed keeping level along side the truck. The biker calmly raises a hand and points behind the driver, the driver confused turns to look out the side window behind him and is met by a pair of boots smashing through the side window from the opposite side of the vehicle. Glass smashes and showers over the him as he is knocked to the side and a small figure all in black tumbles into the cab, dishing out a barrage of kicks and punches. The driver blocks and twists the wheel making the truck swerve to the side of the road. The small figure twists the wheel back and the truck jumps back onto the road with a skid, they move across the driver and roll him out of the drivers seat with a push and stop the truck slamming on the breaks, the driver goes to grab something from the glove box but freezes as he feels the small dagger push against his throat.

His attacker holds the knife tight against his flesh as he raises his hands in surrender, they remove the black helmet and Buffy's face is revealed. The driver pants in fear "Who the hell are you lady?". Buffy, just looks at him "Out!". He stays frozen but she pushes the knife a little tighter and he begins to panic and jumps backwards out of the truck. He runs down the side of the road as the truck fires back up and pulls past him back onto the road, he feels a thud and pain as a bottle of water hits him in the side of the head, he then sees a hat fly out of the window which he runs and picks up as the vehicle speeds off down the empty road, he swears and throws his arms around in frustration but eventually grabs the water, puts the hat on and sits down defeated.

Buffy drives the truck for a few miles, not another vehicle to be seen, except for the motorbike that escorts her. She pulls into a dirt track side road, the bike follows smoothly, they head down the track until they reach an old barn, by all accounts deserted but Buffy knows better. The bike follows her into the large iron building and she screeches to a halt and jumps out of the cab. Willow shuts the large barn doors behind them as Spike removes his black helmet and head to toe leather attire climbing off his large black motorbike.

"Not sure I want to risk that again Love, this UV gear from Riley seems to do the trick but felt like I might burst into flames at any moment, you know a bit unnerving is all." He turns the gloves he has removed in front of his eyes, fascinated.

"I couldn't have got onto that truck without you baby, they don't stop for anything, pain of death it says in the files, so needed a skilled rider to get me close enough to jump, and you're the only one I'd trust, you know that." Buffy strokes his strong jaw and gives him an appreciative kiss, he smiles proud, inflated by her comments.

Angel steps out from the shadows behind the truck and holds a clipboard he has retrieved from the floor of the cab. Buffy moves swiftly over to him and reaches up to give him a hello peck as she takes the board from him, she lifts the pages reading through.

"Here look, this is the one, delivery at 17:00 hours, that give us an hour to get there so we better get moving soon, are you two ready?" Buffy looks at the clip board and then to the vampires expectantly.

"We are ready Pet, we aint getting any deader, lets put it that way" Spike grabs his coat from Willow who has changed into a white uniform with a serpent and seven ring logo. He shoves it into a clear bin bag and starts to take off his other clothes and push them into the bag too. Angel bolt cutters the back doors of the truck and they swing open releasing a white cloud of cold steam, a blue light turns on and floods the back of the truck, revealing racks on either side holding shelves of long black body bags.

"What kind of facility did you say this was again?" Angel questions as he jumps into the back and undoes two of the bags revealing two pale dead male corpses.

"I didn't" Buffy answers sharply, "Now get these guys into the old deep freeze in the basement and get comfortable." Angel salutes as Buffy pulls on a white uniform of her own.


	11. Chapter 11: Getting In

Getting In

Chapter 11

Chapter Song- Snot- Joyride

The truck hurtles down the hot road, Buffy keeps the speed dangerously high trying to make up time, Willow sits next to her in the cab clutching the clip board in silence, both women stare forward each deep in their own thoughts.

As they head over a small hill a tower starts to come into view on the horizon, a tall white cylinder reaching high into the sky, some twenty stories. The tower connects with a large spreading building near its base, which stretches out in seven arms around the base of the tower, these arms are square and angular and only a few stories high.

The building is all white and glass, reflecting the lowering sun like a thousand burning lights, the large blue serpent with seven rings decorates the side of the building at the front. Buffy tightens her grip on the steering wheel and puts her foot down to the floor, the truck lurches forward under Buffy's complete control even at the dangerous speed they are going.

The pair pull up to a first outer fence as they approach the building, it is set a few hundred feet away from a second inner fence that entraps the building. A uniformed guard exits a small booth next to an electric gate, he holds a clipboard and a radio.

"Passcode?" He barks still staring at his paperwork, Buffy hands out an electronic key card which he scans with a handheld scanner from his belt, it beeps and flashes green, "You're late" he says looking up at the women for the first time.

Willow waves her hand out of sight and a small electronic fizz seems to emit from the scanner, the guard looks down at the display and shrugs. "Oh no, sorry the scanners just playing up." He goes back to his booth, he presses a button and the gates slide across to allow them through. Buffy pulls the truck through and they head to the next gate, both women remain silent, neither one daring to speak just yet.

The second fence is thick metal and hums with electricity, but the guard doesn't even leave his booth, he just presses the release button and waves them through. Buffy follows a road that winds around the building weaving around each arm, there are car parks and manicured garden areas surrounding each of the angular buildings. Finally there is a sign for supplies and they follow the road down and under one of the building arms into an underground loading bay.

The area is solid concrete adorned by blue and yellow paint stripes, it is lit by strip lights and there is a metal shutter at the top of a concrete ramp. A rotund middle aged woman in a uniform the same as Buffy and Willow's comes out of a side door with her scanner in hand. She has a pony tail pulled through a company branded cap and hard work boots on her feet.

"Alright ladies, I believe you have some guests for me to check in?" She laughs a little and smiles as she heads to the girls getting out of the cab.

"Yes, 6 males, paperwork's inside." Buffy holds out her key card and the woman scans it and moves round to the back of the truck, Buffy follows her and Willow hangs nervously near the front of the vehicle.

The woman notices the broken lock, and turns to look at Buffy, "The locks broken?" she asks.

"Is it? Oh, well we didn't stop, you know the rules? How did that happen?" Buffy uses her most innocent voice and acts surprised, but the woman seems a little more serious as she inspects the lock further, Buffy moves in closer "Oh no, I can't believe this, on my first week too, I'm gonna get fired, this is typical" Buffy flaps and starts to pretend to get upset but the woman just ignores her, so she tries a different tact, "They said I couldn't do this job, bet it was those guys on the load out, you know, they said this wasn't a job for a woman, bet they broke it on purpose".

At this statement the women stands upright dropping the lock, "What did they say, bet it was that dick Hoolio?" she looks angry.

"Yeah, that was him!" Willow appears behind her "Yeah, he said something about how all the women that work here are useless, yeah, said they'd be better off in the canteen cooking not doing the real work." Willow gestures angrily.

"Well he can go spin, those dicks, they always hated that I got promoted to here, always looking for a way to get rid of us. Well not on my watch, look I'll check the cargo and if it's all right and in order I'll cover, alright, us females gotta stick together you know?" The woman swings the doors open and starts unzipping the bags, checking the numbers against the list on the wall. Buffy glances at Willow and shrugs a secret sign of relief at the witch and hops into the van.

The women scans a tiny barcode on each bag and unzips them checking each corpse against the scanner read out. She gets through 4 bodies and then gets to Angel's bag, she scans the label and opens the zip to reveal Angel's dead body, Buffy holds her breath but the woman just nods and zips the bag back up, Buffy exhales. She turns to Buffy "What a waste eh love, good looking fella like that, real shame." Buffy nods in agreement.

The woman gets to the last bag, Spike's bag, she unzips to reveal his motionless corpse and scans his tag, she pauses and reads the scanner a few times, "Huh, says here he's supposed to be a brunette?" Buffy moves closer and unzips the bag a little further and points inside down towards his waist. The woman follows the point with her eyes into the bag and laughs "Ha, oh my, looks like he is a natural brunette after all, ha! Another bloody shame, where are they getting these things? Bloody OD clinic for male models or somethin?"

Buffy laughs along with her as she zips them up and holsters her scanner by her waist. "Well girls, you can unload here and take them down to level U7, I'll open the shutter if you get them out ready." Buffy and Willow nod and jump to it, the racks unhook from the walls of the truck and a ramp folds out so they can wheel each trolley off the truck. Buffy wheels the first trolley up the ramp with ease and pulls the second after her, the woman leans out her door and shouts "See, who needs a guy, look at you go love." She smiles and waves the girls off.

Inside the compound Willow and Buffy find themselves in a long windowless corridor, same concrete and strip lighting as the loading area, they each wheel a trolley along looking for any sign of people, but they are alone. Willow gets out a small hand help computer and looks at a digital map. She points to a turning off to the left and they follow it down, the take a few more turns and eventually Willow points them through a set of double doors.

The room inside is dark but they can see lab equipment and medical supplies lined up on flimsy metal racking. They wheel the trolleys into a corner and unzip Angel and Spike's bags, Spike sits up immediately, rubbing his face, Buffy hands him the clear bin liner full of his clothes from under the trolley and whispers "You OK?"

"Yeah love, fine." He clambers off the trolley ripping the bag open he pulls out his clothes and gets dressed, Willow has already released Angel who shoots out of his bag with a shudder, Willow gives him a clear bag and he gets dressed, Buffy moves over to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "You alright? I know it's hard after that coffin in the ocean thing, but are you alright?"

"I'm fine Buff, promise." He strokes her hair as he finishes putting his shirt on over his T-shirt, he grabs his coat and they wheel the trolley's around to the back of the shelves of stock, slightly out of view.

"Right, this won't hide them forever but should give us a head start, the day shift has finished and the rota Willow managed to hack into showed skeleton staff for the night shift." Buffy leans in talking in a hushed tone, her three companions listen intently. "So Willow, you're going to sort the escape route, you need to retrieve the truck and get to that drainage vent just outside the perimeter that we found on the building plans, we will be coming out fast so you just need to shield yourself for a short time, think you can handle it?"

"Yep, not a problem, I have this perfect spell, it will make the truck look like a big rock to anyone looking, but it draws essence from the sand so all natural and no evil Willow risks." Willow salutes.

"So where do we start? This place is bloody huge sweetheart, just saying" Spike shrugs, but Buffy just looks up to the ceiling.

"We go up, they will be keeping the Day Moon as close to the sun as possible, it drains any power it has, so that's where it will be." She burns a whole through the ceiling with a tense stare, Angel breaks her gaze as he clutches her shoulder.

"Right, lets go then" Angel squeezes her arm in support as they all file towards the double doors ready to exit the room, Buffy peeks out and then leads the gang into the deserted corridor, she gestures for Willow to head back the way they came, she goes to salute but changes her mind and gives Buffy a silent hug and then skips back towards the loading bay.

Buffy Strides down the corridor with a purposeful march, she flanked by the two vampires who move with her, they get to a lift door, Buffy presses the call button and they wait. The lights turn green with a ping and the doors open, all three step inside and turn to face the closing doors. Buffy leans to the console and presses the top button, 20, it lights up and she stands arms folded.

"So, boys, for the last time, getting in is easy, but the moment we get the Day Moon they will go into lock down, so you all know the escape plan right?" She doesn't look back but feels the nod from each vampire behind her, "Good, well one thing, I may have lied a bit about the Day Moon, it's not some sort of Harry Potter Horcrux thing, it's something else, something harder to explain, but when you see it you might be a bit shocked, probably very angry, so just promise me you won't kill anyone, right? Especially not me."

The lift pings and the doors open just as both vampires are about to speak.


	12. Chapter 12: Truth

Truth

Chapter 12

Chapter Song- Rubettes- Sugar Baby Love

Buffy steps out of the lift doors into a large circular foyer area, the walls are stark white, corridors lead off in all directions, each one is covered with iron bars bolted shut. There are four guards positioned around the perimeter of the foyer, each looks up, they look at her uniform and begin to relax a little, but as Spike and Angel stride out behind her, each strong and with a look of menace they begin to reach for their side arms and radios.

The speed with which the trio move is incredible, Buffy runs and launches herself at the centre guard, a large man with a moustache, she lands with her feet on his shoulders and her hands around his throat, she uses her memento as he falls back to summersault over him and flip him by the neck face down on to the floor, she lifts her leg and lands a heel knocking him out cold. Angel has rushed two guards to the side, he has caught one by the throat and knees the other so hard he falls to the floor winded, he punches him as he falls and the guard loses consciousness as the other passes out from lack of oxygen. Spike is punching the last guard repeatedly in the stomach to the other side but stops to suspend him by the throat against the metal bars of one of the corridor doors.

Buffy struts over to him, Spike is smiling and laughing as the guard writhes around in terror, "Who...who are you?" He asks through winded breathes and bloody spit, eyes wide.

"I'm the slayer, and I believe you have something of mine. Where is it?" Buffy is cool and calm, the guard is struck with absolute terror, he begins to fight and struggle like an animal as he realises the situation he is in "Oh god, I'm sorry, I just work here, I'm sorry, Oh god, please don't kill me." He shouts and pleads as his whole body struggles helplessly against Spike's immensely strong grip, which suddenly tightens and stops his movements dead as he squeezes the man's windpipe.

"I believe my lady here asked you a question mate." Spike is nose to nose with the guard, he snarls and bares his teeth. The guard is frozen in terror and just weakly points down one of the opposite corridors, Spike throws him head first at the bars and he crashes in to a crumpled heap at the bottom of the iron gate, "OPEN IT!" Spike commands as he walks to join the now quivering man. He fumbles with a set of keys and finally selects one, but Spike rips it out of his hand and opens the gate himself, he turns back and knocks the guard out with a swift back hand.

They move down the corridor, doors with little windows line the walls, each have signs like 'Test lab' and 'examination room 1', Buffy just stares ahead, she is looking for something, then they come to the end and a larger door with a sign above it 'Control Room: Subject 1'. Buffy looks from Angel to Spike, each gives her a nod of readiness and they storm through the door together.

The room is dark and has computer screens and video monitors on numerous desks, there are five people in lab coats dotted around the room, some are sat at desks looking into screens and two stand at the far side of the room looking through a large window that takes up the entire wall and looks into a white room on the opposite side.

"EVERYBODY UP!" Buffy shouts as they burst though the door, most of the people jump and start to move immediately, but some freeze in shock. Buffy runs to a desk and smashes the contents to the floor "NOW! Over in the corner, MOVE!", this has the desired effect and the lab coat clad staff move hurriedly to a blank wall at the side. Buffy makes the people sit on the floor in a circle as Angel ties them up and together with a selection of the computer wires from the desks. Spike has moved over to the window looking into the white room and is deep in thought. Angel gags and blindfolds the hostages with post it notes and a roll of scotch tape he has found, then him and Buffy move over to join Spike at the window.

On the other side of the glass is what looks like a hospital room, but it has been trashed, a bed lies upturned in the far corner, bedding and mattress strewn awkwardly over the upside down frame, a table and chairs have been smashed and lie in a broken pile near the window underneath a large crack where they have evidently been thrown and broken the glass slightly. Food is smeared down the wall with a broken plastic tray below, but the one thing that they all stare at is the young Mexican women who sits beaten and chained to the wall.

"Buffy, what is the Day Moon?" Spike asks, but Buffy just reaches for a chair behind them and hurtles it full pelt through the toughened glass shattering it, she jumps through the new opening and looks around the room. Spike and Angel climb in after her and Spike immediately goes to help the chained woman, but Buffy puts an arm up "No Spike, leave her."

"What, she's hurt Buffy." The Mexican woman is badly beaten but is conscious, Buffy turns to look at her and speaks "Where is she?" The women weakly points over to the bed area and says something in Spanish.

Buffy slowly moves towards the bed area, getting lower and lower as she does, both vampires look at each other as a growl starts to emanate from underneath the bed, but as they go to move Buffy shoots a hand gesture back to stop them. She continues her steady approach as the growl increases in volume, but she just starts to make a soothing shushing noise and goes down to her knees reaching a slow arm out to lift up part of the bedding that is hiding the underneath of the bed from view.

"Shush shush shush, baby it's me, I'm here, don't be frightened." Buffy's voice is soft and gentle, like how she used to talk to Dawn. The bed explodes back against the wall making both vampires jump a few feet back, a small figure throws itself at Buffy, clutching around her neck with two skinny pale arms, long blond hair shrouds the figure and covers it's face, she is wearing grey hospital pyjamas with no shoes, Buffy grips around her and begins to cry, but the figure seems to droop and Buffy catches her tiny weight.

"Quick, she's really weak, we need to help her." Buffy scoops up the girl and carries her over the broken window frame and into the darker room, "Kill the cameras." She gestures to Spike who immediately starts smashing all the security cameras in both rooms. Buffy shoots a look to check the hostages can't see through there blindfolds as Spike and Angel gather around her and the girl.

Buffy lays her down on the ground and now the vampires can see her properly, neither feels able to look away or move, she is beautiful, passed out she lies fragile on the ground, thin arms and legs, long blond hair that is messy and greasy, she is dirty, the T-shirt top of her pyjamas leave her arms exposed, they are covered with tiny surgical cuts, each one an angry red line. Both men look at her face, perfect slightly frowned mouth and narrow nose, she must be around 9 years old.

"Yes, she's mine, I had a baby after Sunnydale, this is the Day Moon." Buffy fusses around the unconscious child, lifting her limp body up and supporting her neck.

"What's wrong with her?" Angel seems pretty even in his tone.

"She needs to eat, I told her not to let them know, and now she's starving, starving to death" Buffy unbuttons her cuff and rolls her sleeve up, she holds her wrist out to Angel "Will you do the honours please?" Angel kneels down and bites Buffy's wrist, his fangs pierce the skin easily and he has to hold himself back as the taste of her surges through his mouth, he lets go and Buffy allows the wound to drip onto her daughters lips. Buffy squeezes the girls cheeks a little and drips the blood into her mouth, her still body flinches slightly and Buffy puts the wound to her lips and the girl begins to drink weakly.

Spike has become a statue, he still stares at the child, he hasn't moved, Buffy looks to Angel "How long have you known Angel?" She isn't angry, she seems hurt.

"Peterson, he told me everything." Angel takes the girls limp hand in his "It didn't matter Buffy, it makes no difference, I love you so therefore I will love her." He gently rubs the girls hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Buffy holds back tears as she asks him, Angel looks to the still unmoving Spike, "Because of him, it's not my secret to share, and I wasn't sure how he'd react." Angel gets up and moves to Spike, grasping his leather clad arm waking him from his frozen thoughts.

"She, she looks like me Buffy." Spike can't seem to move his gaze from the child's face as he speaks hi thoughts aloud, "I mean she looks like you, but Buffy she looks like me too."

"Yes Spike, she's yours." Buffy strokes her face gently and the girl begins to move a little and drink a little deeper, eyes still closed, "The amulet, in Sunnydale, did I ever tell you the translation? Well it was 'scrubbing bubbles' which we thought was wrong but it wasn't Spike, it was literal, it purified you, 'scrubbed your bubbles' as such, and after we had our final night of pre-battle passion while you had the amulet, well nine months later Lilith here was born, born of a champion."

Spike falls weakened to his knees at the side of his child "Why didn't you tell me?" He goes to touch her arm, but hesitates as he sees the cuts horrified, as if he has only just noticed them "What did they do to her?" The anger boils under his words like fire.

"They wanted to see this, but she's a clever girl and she didn't let them, she knew I'd come for her." Buffy strokes her face a little more as Lilith takes a few big gulps, suddenly her skin begins to seal each tiny cut, her face starts to flush and a more human colouring floods her skin, her eyes open and she releases Buffy's wrist.

"Mom, oh Mom, I knew you'd come, I didn't let them know anything, promise, I was strong like you taught me." Lilith's eyes are deep brown and wide like Buffy's, she looks around and sees the vampires around her and smiles. "Oh Hi, I'm Lilly, you must be Angel," she nods at Angel who nods back with a smile, "And well you must be Spike? I have waited a really long time to meet you." She beams an innocent smile at Spike and puts a tiny hand out to shake his, he pushes her hand to the side and grabs her with both arms squeezing her tight, sobs a little with a wide smile.

"Hi Lilly, I am so pleased to meet you." He pulls her back and examines her face and pushes her messy hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Now you tell me who hurt you sweetheart, Daddy's got some people to murder."


	13. Chapter 13: Escape Plan

Exit Strategy

Chapter 13

Chapter Song- Pentagram- Be Forewarned

Lilly picks herself up, helped by Spike and Buffy, she bats them both away "I'm fine, really, can we just get out of here?" She looks around nervously, she is very short like Buffy but has a strong stance and tone to her voice, mature beyond her years, "And we are not killing anyone, Spike, it won't make any difference anyway."

Spike goes to speak but Buffy stops him with a hand to the chest, "You heard her, besides we have to get out, Meg said that we would get in no problem, typical big corporation, slow communication, the bosses at head office are still probably checking their emails about my little fire, but she did say that the response unit here is advanced and they will be on their way."

Spike stomps over to the hostages and grabs one of the blindfolded men, picking him up one handed by the scruff of his lab coat, "But these animals hurt...hurt my little girl, Buffy they deserve to die." Lilly walks over and places her hand gently on his wrist and pushes it down, she gives him a look he has seen before, wide puppy dog eyes and pouted lips, a look Buffy has given him a hundred times, a look he has no defence against, he grunts and puts the man down. Lilly stands between Spike and the cowering man, her long blonde hair draped over her like a shawl, "Besides, this is Jeff, he has a wife named Barbara and three girls in high school, he would sneak me sweets after each test with a tear in his eye, so it's not as simple as you think, this company is so much bigger than these people." She bends to put a tiny gentle hand onto Jeff's shoulder to sooth his shaking.

"Fine!" Spike moves away from the hostages and looks to Buffy "I see she takes after you then?" he says with a sigh.

"Sometimes, but she's right, now lets get going." Buffy moves towards the door.

Buffy leads the way out into the corridor, a blue light flashes, a silent alarm, Angel follows her and Spike is at the rear keeping Lilly between him and Angel, a firm hand on her slender shoulder. They all jog towards the lift but the sound of heavy boots marching in unison stops them half way down the last corridor. They scatter to the sides, clinging to the walls ducking into each recessed door frame as the marching gets closer.

"20, there's 20 of them, armed" Angel whispers as he stares up focusing solely on the sounds as they approach, a radio buzzes in the distance, "they just got told to capture, not kill, it's a no kill order" he smiles a little, "So we have a chance, Buffy and I up front, Spike you protect Lilly as we carve a path, OK?" Angel is looking to the others for conformation. They all nod and Spike moves Lilly behind him and holds her back against the corridor wall with a strong protective arm as Buffy moves forward side by side with Angel.

The response team begin to appear at the end of the corridor, they file in neatly in rows of four, filling the width of the corridor, they have already holstered their guns but each holds a riot shield and baton, they keep up a brisk march heading straight for Angel and Buffy, they pick up speed as they approach and the slayer and her vampire match them, both sides brace themselves for impact.

A fraction of a second before Buffy's shoulder makes contact with one of the front shields she drops down into a skid and slides fluidly underneath the shield and through the soldiers legs, she punches straight up and he collapses as she spins taking out the legs of two soldiers in the second row. Simultaneously Angel jumps and rolls over the top of the shields on the front line his arm colliding with the throats of the two soldiers either side of him, pulling them roughly to the ground as he lands behind them.

Buffy commando rolls down the line and kicks the knees out of a few more soldiers, as she comes back to her feet she jumps up and unleashes a barrage of precise kicks and punches to the soldiers that surround her. The soldiers try to pin her with the shields but she is quick and dodges their bulky movements, she kicks against them and knocks men over as they try to move in shattering batons out of their hands with ease. Angel is in the centre of a similar circle of soldiers slightly further down the corridor, he uses his vast size and strength to physically push against the shields, forcing five or so guards back pinning them to the wall, he holds them dishing out kicks and punches backwards towards more men who approach from behind, each one no match for the speed and power that Angel is fighting with.

Buffy flips over and dishes out a round house kick that breaks the jaws of three men that stand around her, the next row of men come to take up the attack but throw down their shields learning from the carnage, they lunge and swipe for Buffy, but not one even comes close to touching her, she feels it, she is at her peak, she has grown so much in the last ten years, every move practiced and refined, every enemy motion anticipated, her violent dance is fast and beautiful and not one man escapes, each is struck and broken down with ease.

Angel is made for this, his face has transformed into it's vampire state as the scent of blood from bust lips and broken bones fills his nostrils intoxicating his senses, he is a master predator, he lets the demon inside take over and he ploughs into the new row of soldiers careering toward them with a warriors call, loud and terrifying.

Spike jumps on the spot, it is killing him not to take up the fight, he watches Buffy intently, mesmerised by the hypnotic battle dance she is performing "Your mother is an incredible woman, you know that right?" he whispers this to Lilly without taking his eyes from the slayer. Buffy shouts as her and Angel manage to clear a narrow route down the centre of the corridor "Now, go now!" Spike grabs Lilly by the arm without hesitation and drags her towards the fight, he weaves her through the route Buffy and Angel have created as they fight either side keeping the route open.

Just as they get to the end of the fighting a soldier comes out of nowhere and blindsides Spike, he manages to push Lilly out of the way as he goes down with the large soldier landing on top of him, Spike instantly transforms and kicks the man back firing him 10 foot straight into the opposite wall with a loud crack of bones. To his horror Spike rolls over to see two soldiers get hold of Lilly, one on each arm. Screaming "Nooooo!" with a terrifying growl Spike gets up to run to her, but before he has taken a step he sees Lilly's face change.

Lilly's fangs shoot out but her forehead remains almost human, just a few bumps at the side of her eyebrows. She bends slightly as she feels the soldiers take hold of her arms, she jumps and summersaults effortlessly backwards twisting herself out of their grip. She lands crouched behind them delicately on her bare feet, she swings into a low sweep kick taking out the legs of one and follows it round into a hand spring which she launches feet first at the other, gripping him perfectly around the neck with her legs, using her perpetual motion to spin all the way around his neck and flip him over onto the ground. She finally jumps back up and on to his chest in a crouch position where she punches him repeatedly in the face, only stopping to fire out a kick sideways to subdue the first soldier who has started to move. Spike stands frozen, mouth open for a second, but shakes his shock and pride off and grabs Lilly by the shoulder pulling them both towards the lift foyer, Buffy and Angel dig in a last punch or two and run after them.

The blue flashing lights continue in the lift foyer, and there is a red X flashing in the display above the lift doors. Angel rams his fingers into the lift doors and prises the metal open, they creak and moan slowly parting, as a narrow gap appears Buffy pushes Lilly through gently underneath Angel's efforts and slips in behind her, a little more effort and Spike forces his way in and with a final pull Angel forces himself inside, the doors slam closed behind him.

Inside the lift the panel flashes red, Lilly tries the buttons helplessly, but Spike has already started to lift Buffy up onto his shoulders, she punches a panel of the roof of the lift and pulls herself out on to the top of the lift. Spike puts out his hands for Lilly's foot, she steps into the foothold and throws her self up through the roof hatch, landing lightly next to Buffy in one fluid movement. Spike jumps up through and Angel follows, Angel and Spike grip the large metal cables that suspend the lift and begin to pull and push, the lift shudders and begins to move downwards slowly. The vampires pick up speed a little, the breaks spark and metal creaks and shudders all around. They get down a few floors and start to hear banging on the top floor, the soldiers can be heard shouting on the outside of the lift on the top floor.

"We don't have long, we need to get further down, quickly" Buffy holds Lilly around her shoulders as they both work to keep their balance a top the shuddering lift. The vampires grunt and work as fast as they can, the banging getting quieter as they make their way slowly down the shaft. A loud bang signals that the soldiers have got the lift doors open, Buffy looks up to see the soldiers entering the lift shaft one by one, loud voices echoeing as they start to make their decent down the cables.

"Shit, we low enough?" Spike stops to look up at the soldiers.

"It will have to do, hold on and get ready to jump." Buffy pushes Lilly towards Spike, he and Angel both grab her and bend to get a hand hold on the roof of the lift as Buffy moves to the cables. She gives the break an all mighty kick which snaps instantly dropping the lift the lift from underneath them into free fall.

The lift hurtles down the shaft, no emergency break able to kick in, the four escapees dragged down with the accelerating metal as screams can be heard from high above them. The fall lasts only seconds but both vampires are tuned in waiting for Buffy, they feel her muscles tighten and adrenaline prepare, both so aware of her physicality that they react instantly to her jump, following suit and pulling Lilly with them seconds before the lift hits the bottom of the shaft.

All four bodies jump up throwing themselves from the falling lift at just the right moment, each one grabbing and securing themselves to the metal framework that surrounds the lift shaft walls as the lift makes it's final descent. It collides with the base of the shaft below them with a deafening noise, sending a plume of smoke and debris up the vertical corridor coating the figures now clinging to the side, Angel and Buffy cover their eyes with an arm and Spike has wrapped his long coat over his and Lilly's face to shield them.

As the dust settles Buffy begins to climb down agilely as she calls across the shaft to where Lilly and Spike are, "You Ok Lilly?". Lilly gives Spike a quick smile of thanks and begins to climb down after the slayer " Yep Mum, I'm fine, we're coming don't worry."

"Good, we have to get to the lower basement level, the lift should have smashed through a security level and into a hidden basement area underneath the lift access, that's our way out." Buffy leads the others down the shaft as she informs Lilly of the plan, "We are not sure what's down there, it was unclear on the plans, there was no access from the main parts of the building but it seemed to have an air and water system that had an exit vent, that's where we meet Willow."

Lilly allows Spike to help her down as they make the descent towards the smashed and twisted metal below them, there is no sound of the response team as they clamber onto the wreckage. The carcass of the lift is split down the middle and droops over on each side, it looks almost melted. The ground where it has landed has been destroyed, rubble has forced it's way up and around where the lift has smashed into the concrete leaving a gaping hole in the floor, parts of the broken lift are slowly breaking off and falling into the blackness beneath.

Spike drops down smoothly and takes a look through the hole, he looks back up to the others who still stand above, pointlessly brushing dirt from his filthy coat, "Well, it's dark, damp and dangerous so looks like this is our stop," he says with a smirk. The others each drop down after him finding themselves in an old stone tunnel, almost pitch black, the darkness pierced only by the narrow ray of light shooting through the hole they have just dropped through.


	14. Chapter 14- Hell

Hell

Chapter 14

Chapter Song- Timber Timbre- Demon Host

Buffy, Angel, Spike and Lilly are stood in a long tunnel, the walls become more visible as they adjust to the blackness, the walls are made of damp sand splattered with loose pebbles, earth made solid over millions of years of pressure. The tunnel is tall and wide like a sewer but the scratches and rough shape of the walls are evidence that it was carved out by hand in an ancient time.

A tiny electric cable made of a wire that looks more like rope runs affixed to the wall along the tunnel, it is fastened with rusted nails pushed harshly into the sand, the cable is powering a tiny old antique bulb every fifty feet or so, each one casting a small cloud of dull light through years of dirt and cobwebs.

Buffy strokes Lilly's hair down at the back and her hands caress round gently to the girls pale, dirty face. She tucks the girls long knotted hair behind her ears with such care and love, Spike can see the true bond they share and shows his silent support by stroking lovingly down Buffy's back.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Buffy lowers her face level with Lilly and looks lovingly into her big eyes still moving stray hairs out of her face.

Lilly drops her head down for a second, a tear threatening at the corner of her eye, Buffy can feel Spike tense up at her distress but Lilly shakes her head and jolts to look Buffy straight in the eye, "I'm fine, I knew you were coming, I felt it, and I was strong, they tried to make me feed but I was strong Mom." Lilly's shoulders tense back in a brave thrust of pride.

Buffy grabs her little girl around the neck and squeezes her hard kissing her head and face, "I'm so sorry baby, I thought if we hid you, you would be safe, I was wrong and I'm sorry." Buffy holds Lilly tight and Spike just keeps a supportive hand on her back but Buffy breaks her grip and holds Lilly in front of her "Now I hate to ask you, I know you're tired baby, but are you going to be able to help us?".

Spike and Angel shoot each other a confused look but don't interrupt.

"I'm fine Mom, really, I can help, promise, I want to." Lilly shakes her shoulders free and shakes out her body a little raising her head to the ceiling half closing her eyes, "Just give me a second." She goes still, head and chest pulling up, arms and palms turned out. Buffy very quietly takes a step back to give her room, both vampires just stare at the two females in awe.

In a hushed whisper Buffy begins to speak "Is anyone following us?"

"No" Lilly's eyes shoot open and the vampires can see her pupils are hazed with a milky colour, her voice is low, guttural and an unnerving level tone, "They won't follow into the depths, to go below is forbidden."

Buffy continues her questioning with a hushed voice, "What is down here?"

"The Beast!" Lilly hisses the words through gritted teeth with a snarl, "He sleeps below, the guardians watch over." Lilly starts to writhe a little, her face pains as she shuts her eyes "The Beast! Strength by the source." The words escape with a strained breath and Lilly crumples, Spike catching her tiny body just before she limply hits the floor. She lollops in his arms for a moment then comes to with a small smile, and clambers to her feet leaving a confused looking Spike.

"Yeah, I have foresight." She says with a grin to Spike who is furrowing his eyebrows at her "Yeah, it's like the slayer vision and intuition thing mixed with the vampire instincts and made me like a psychic, and then me and the monks like sorta practiced and tuned it and, well ta-da, I'm like a proper prophet now, good huh?" Lilly stands with her hands out in a ta-da motion waiting for a response from her father.

"Yeah...that's, well that's bloody great love, so do you actually know what all that babble means? I mean well I've lived with a Psychic before and was pretty tough getting a straight answer out of that crazy b-...well out of her" Spike stops himself from swearing and resumes his proud father smile at Lilly.

"Oh yeah, well basically, the good news is that the response team won't follow us down here. The bad news is that they won't follow us because their is some horrible beast down here. Not sure exactly what it is but I saw blue and felt some sort of source of power surrounding it, I could feel it sleeping and there was a guardian presence of some kind ." Lilly shrugs as she explains her visions as best she can.

"OK, well lets find a way out and hope we can avoid this thing, but eyes open OK?" Buffy gives Lilly a quick squeeze of approval and then takes her hand as they walk into the darkness, Spike and Angel follow silently.

The tunnel weaves and winds, some parts close in smaller forcing the group into single file but most areas are wider, all parts are carved from sandy earth, there is a dampness in the air and drips can be heard as distant echoes as they travel through the snaking passageways.

The tunnel begins to narrow again, but this time the size shrinks down further and further, until the ceiling and walls are so close Angel has to duck down and his and Spikes wide shoulders brush against the sides of the tunnel, breaking off damp layers of sand. The group move slowly, forced to edge along sideways until the tunnel opens out suddenly into a large cavern, each of the group stride out to take a look.

The small opening they have just exited is repeated all around the walls of the cavern, a row of low archways lines the wall all around the base of the room, rows of more openings open out above the ground level in five more rows climbing up to the top of the cavern, over a hundred tunnel entrances can easily be seen surrounding the group.

"Well shit! How the bloody hell are we going to find a way out of this bollocks?" Spike spins around angrily, poking his head in a few of the different tunnel entrances.

Angel bangs his fist on the wall and a large clump of sand breaks off and crumbles as it hits the ground. Buffy ignores her dramatic warriors and just watches the delicate movements of her beautiful daughter who is moving around the cavern with her eyes shut tight, slowly drifting around feeling the air with her hands. Buffy looks sternly at the vampires, they finally catch her eye and she gestures towards Lilly and both men stop dead and watch.

Lilly drifts like a leaf in the wind, allowing herself to be moved by some invisible breeze, feeling something the others can not. The toes of her bare feet dig into the sandy ground, feeling the energy of the earth below, the power of the elements pulse through her and guide her, she steps towards an opening on the bottom row and opens her eyes and points in.

"It's this way to get out" she turns to look as Buffy, Spike and Angel move to join her, but she puts a hand out to stop them before they move past her to enter the tunnel, "but I kinda think this might be the way to the Beast thing too, sorry," she looks apologetic.

Angel places a large hand on her shoulder "That's just our kinda luck kid, don't worry about it, we are all here to protect you now Lilly, and fighting beasts is what we were made for." Angel's smile is genuine and is mirrored by Lilly who puts a soft hand on his, pressing it further into her shoulder and gently rubbing her cheek on it.

Angel and Spike lead the way into the tunnel entrance and Buffy shepherds Lilly in after them. The passageway stays small and confined, the walls drip with water which has collected in shallow pools on the ground, these feel cold on Lilly's bare feet. Angel halts the group and turns to look back, he taps his ear gesturing for them to listen, they begin to pick out a crackling noise in the distance.

"It's water." Angel whispers as they huddle in the confined space.

"That must be the blue I saw" Lilly whispers back.

"Ok, so I'll lead out but this might be this beast thing, so stay quiet and follow my lead." Angel looks at Spike, then Lilly and finally at Buffy, "We are going to get out of here, we have to, we are going to be together." With this Angel moves stealthily down the edge of the tunnel, the water sound increasing in volume with each step.

As Angel reaches the end of the tunnel the noise is loud and echoes around him, he takes a quick look out of the tunnel, the entrance opens out onto another cavernous cave but this one is enormous, giant stalactites reach up out of a deep blue lagoon that covers the base of the cave and stalagmites hang down sharply from a high ceiling. There is a man made cylindrical platform in the centre of the cave that reaches high out of the lagoon. Water rushes out from the top outer rim of the cylinder creating a powerful cylindrical waterfall, a large stone sits in the centre on top of the platform and reaches almost to the roof of the cavern. Around the stone are six grey statues of muscular demons with goat heads, each one sits holding a spear with a serpent wrapped around it.

Angel is leaning out of a tunnel entrance that sits high up near the roof of the cavern, there are narrow paths around the walls of the cave and Angel edges out to one side, keeping his back close to the cave wall. Spike pokes his head out and Angel points him to the opposite side and he edges along the edge on the other side of the opening.

The noise from the waterfall is loud, so Angel feels safe to talk as Buffy and Lilly pop their heads out of the tunnel, "I think we need to get to that platform to get a better view." Angel points being careful to keep his grip on the wall, "I think the water might be the source of power Lilly was talking about, might even be a water beast, so I think as long as we avoid going in the water we should be alright" Before the words are even out a large creak echoes from beneath the ledge that he and Spike stand on and with a shout of "Shit!" from the blonde vampire the two men drop suddenly as the ledge and part of the wall give way. Buffy pulls Lilly back into the tunnel as Spike and Angel hurtle down smashing through hanging rocks and smack the water with chunks of wall with an almighty splash that reverberate through the cave.


	15. Chapter 15- Deep

Deep

Chapter 15

Chapter Song- Jamiroquai- Deeper Underground

The water burns ice cold across Angel's skin like a venomous slap as he hits the surface of the lagoon, his body slows in the water and he turns to start his ascent back up to the surface but a large piece of cave wall falls after him connecting hard with his body under the water pushing him down deeper into the dark blue.

Spike has taken a few large stalactites with him in his fall and as he enters the water feet first the point of one of the ten foot stone stakes catches the bottom of his coat and drags him backwards into the water by his shoulders.

Angel pushes against the immense sand stone as he and it go deeper and deeper at speed, he claws around trying to find the surface but the stone is wide and unrelenting. He does not need to breath but he can feel the pressure building as they descend, pushing hard on his muscles.

Spike struggles against his coat which is pulled tight by the rock as it drags him down, he jolts around and finally frees one shoulder from a sleeve and quickly turns to release the second, the coat is ripped with force from his limbs and he watches it disappear smaller and smaller into the dark depths, he is left submerged, he kicks and starts the swim back to the surface.

Angel continues to be forced deeper, the edge of the huge piece of wall collides with a underwater stalagmite with a crash, a huge sand cloud explodes filling the water and obscuring all visibility. The crash has caused the piece to spin and Angel manages to turn with it but he can no longer see the surface, his back smacks hard against another rock edge and he is pinned for a moment by the rock which crushes down on his chest. He tries to scream out but the water fills his throat, luckily the rock's momentum causes it to roll over him and continue down past him, releasing him from the crush.

Angel clutches his painful chest but grits his teeth and looks around in the water trying to get his bearings. He pulls off his heavy coat under the water to free his movements, his silk shirt floats loosely around him, the sand cloud is dispersing gradually and Angel can make out a few flickers of light that must be the surface, the water around him is dark, he can see shadows of what must be rocks and more stalagmites but nothing is clear, he catches what he thinks is a movement out of the corner of his eye and turns sharply but can't identify anything. He wastes no time and kicks off from the structure he had been crushed against, aiming for the surface. His kick creates a new sand cloud that envelopes Angel as he swims up. He kicks, eyes on the lights of the surface, he is deep and he can't help but drift back to the nightmares of being trapped in the ocean.

Angel clenches his teeth hard as he keeps focused above, suddenly he flinches as something brushes against his legs, he looks down but can see nothing, he is still a way from the surface and starts to swim faster, having to drag his gaze away from the ominous depths below. He feels a stronger push against his leg and this time catches a glimpse of grey scales as a serpent like tale is instantly hidden by the deep water below him. There is nothing for it, he focusses upwards and swims for his life, seeing the surface fast approaching he can make out the uneven rocky roof of the cavern through the wobbles of the water, but he is too late, something tight and painful grips his right foot, tearing parts of the flesh as he is pulled down. He looks down, blood billows out from his ankle into his face, through the waves of red he can make out a scaly snake like arm with hooked spines wrapped around his leg. It is attached to something large pulling him through the water, but the blood and lack of light obscure his view.

Spike breaks the surface and clambers onto a large rock reaching out of the water towards the ceiling. He looks up to where he has fallen from, and sees that Buffy and Lilly are already working their way around the walls of the cavern, each one using footholds and narrow ledges with grace and ease. He sees that they are heading to the platform and plots his own route. The cave is filled with a network of stalagmites and stalagtites that reach up out of the water and hang dangerously down rom the roof, he begins to leap from one to the other towards the tower. Without his large coat he is free to move and propel himself, a truly athletic creature, he lands each jumps with precision.

Angel allows himself to be pulled along, he can feel the strength and movements of his assailant as he is dragged through the water, they go down a little but the creature then begins to weave in and out of the underwater rock formations. Angel closes his eyes, taking in he subtle pulls from side to side, he feels the pull relax slightly as they slow down. Angel curls using the strong muscles of his abdomen and grips his own knees pulling himself down towards his trapped ankle. He Pulls up the shredded ankle of his trousers and grabs a small dagger from a strap. Bracing against the pull of the creature he keeps himself tucked and raises the dagger, with full force he drives it hard into the snake like arm just above where it grips around his ankle.

The hooks instantly rip from the flesh of his leg as the arm releases it's grip. The creature thrusts forwards to swim away but Angel keeps his dagger dug hard into the muscle of the arm, he throws his free hand onto the arm and digs his nails in. The creature accelerates through the water and begins to spin in an attempt to shake Angel's grip. The large muscular vampire digs in deeper with a grin on his face, he pulls out the dagger and thrusts it in further up, when it is secure he moves his other hand further up digging in with sharp claw like finger nails. He can feel the creature picking up speed, the water drag threatening to pull him from the creature, but Angel uses the dagger to claw and drag himself further and further up the arm of the beast as it frantically swims in and out of rocks.

As he claws up the arm it gets bigger and bigger and is now as thick as sofa, finally the beast itself starts to take shape ahead, Angel can see that he is not sat clawing his way up an arm, but a tail. He is about half way along sat on the back of a giant serpent like creature, the main body is a giant snake and the front is more like a lizard, two fin like arms are accompanied by a spikey lizard head the size of a car.

Angel feels a sharp turn and loses the grip of his hand, he is pulled along by the dagger alone, he grips the handle tight as it shudders and starts to pull out slightly but Angel manages to pull himself back against the creature digging his flailing hand in hard. With a new energy he continues to drag and claw further up the creatures back, each knife hold releasing a crimson stream from the back of the beast as they dart though the depths. The creature glides and turns but Angel keeps his grip, riding the creature responsively, he dodges as he is swam towards sharp rock edges, flattening to the creature to avoid impact each time.

Finally Angel is near the back of the head, the creature lunges into a fast continuous spin, halting Angel moving any further as he grips on with all his strength to avoid being thrown off. In the spin Angel gets flashes each time they turn and realises they must be near the surface, he quickly thrusts the dagger sharp into a set of gills on the right side of the creatures head and pulls the dagger handle with both hands forcing the beast up and they break the surface.

Spike is near the top of the cylindrical platform, he climbs up the waterfall edges, bracing against the water as he grips the brickwork behind, he feels up to the top edge and gets a hand hold on the gully which excretes the water and that forms the outer most edge of the platform. Holding tight with one hand he pulls his legs up to his chest, feet against the wall behind the rushing water and with a push he swings up and over pivoting perfectly on the gripped hand and lands on the platform above.

Before him are the statues, each one would be eight foot high if stood but each is positioned cross legged facing out around the large stone column in the middle of the platform. Spike looks around one, looking at the huge spear it holds, carved wood with a forged metal tip, large and medieval in design with a nice little serpent detail wrapped around, he nods to himself in approval.

He leaves the figures and looks to see how Buffy and Lilly are fairing, they have managed to cover most of the route across the cave walls and are still high, working their way to a ledge across from the platform. Buffy jumps down to the ledge first and Lilly follows. The wall from this point is smooth and there are no more ledges. Spike can see what they must do to reach the platform and gets ready in position at the edge of the platform nearest the girls, signally a salute to Buffy who salutes back.

Buffy prepares herself, bracing against the wall of the ledge, Spike can see her take a deep breath, she launches herself forward out into the air with a grunt of effort, a hundred feet above the jagged rocks below, she throws out her arms and just managing to grasp a tiny hold on a rock that hangs precariously from the roof of the cave. She dangles there a few seconds then secures her grip and lifts her other arm up to grab onto a sister piece of rock. She jumps her hands up a little and now more secure she begins to swing her body back and forth swinging bigger each time and then moving one hand and then the other moving across the ceiling suspended by her grip. Every muscle in her body works in unison to move her across the cave roof, each swing and hand move risking her very life. Finally she is close enough to the platform and swings until she has enough momentum and throws herself towards the tower on the final upswing.

As her toe just makes contact with the edge of the tower and Buffy feels a pull back losing a little balance Spike grabs her hard and throws her onto the platform and into safety. Buffy brushes the sweat from her forehead and joins Spike to watch Lilly's efforts. The girl's frame seems so tiny from this distance and Buffy slips her hand into Spikes and squeezes as Lilly braces for the first jump. Both parents squint a little as Lilly's thin arms reach out for the first hanging rock, but she makes it. She too dangles for a moment but as she swings her thin body Lilly picks movement up with ease and lightly floats from one hand hold to another with little effort, her body dancing across the roof more like a delicate insect, she grips easily with her feet as well as her hands and combines swings with jumps and slight crawls around the razor sharp rocks of the roof. She gets to the final jump and swings a few times and releases into a graceful summersault dismount landing easily clear of the edge.

"You are something else sweetheart, really somethin else." Spike smiles mesmerised by the impressive little girl who now stands beside him, she smiles modestly.

Suddenly a commotion can be heard in the water around the base of the tower as a huge lizard like creature breaches the surface with a violent splash and ear piercing scream that shakes and reverberates around the cavern shaking rock loose all around. The trio look down and see that the lizard seems to be ridden by a very wet Angel.

"Well I see the big guys found a new pet then." Spike says dryly.


End file.
